


The Sacrifice of Eldritch

by TwistedWytch



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Eldritch, F/M, Incest, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Erotica, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipple insertion, Other, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWytch/pseuds/TwistedWytch
Summary: A young woman becomes tied up in a cult that grooms her into becoming a sacrificial womb for their great cosmic deity.
Relationships: Deity/Original Character(s), Elder God/Original Character(s), Monster/Original Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 84





	1. Becoming the Womb

**Author's Note:**

> This work started as a simple one shot just because I could and now....IT WON'T STOP EVOLVING!

Willingly she had left with them, leaving behind her home and her family to become a paragon of motherhood. On the surface, it may have sounded vile, but she was an adult now. Eighteen as of midnight and able to make her own decisions with mindful clarity. That/s why she left with them before her family awoke. She knew in her heart that they wouldn't understand her ways they never had before, why start now?

From an early age, she had invested herself in this cult. Stumbling onto a lost tome just by chance and quickly becoming entranced by its contents. They intertwined within her mind, sowing seeds of solidarity and commitment. As time went on, the cult members began slowly unveiling themselves little by little. First, in her school, then the library, and finally, her place of employment. Over the years, they whispered, filling her with her head with intrigue, molding and shaping the young woman into a dedicated follower of their god.

Now, on her 18th birthday, they came to collect. It was a decision that she had made all on her own and was delighted to do so. Something that would ultimately lift her into a high status withing her new family and ensure her a place amongst the good graces of the great old one they projected their livelihood too. It was a position that not just anyone would be able to hold. Only those carefully selected by the cult to have the necessary spirit could hope to bear the god's child, and it just so happened that she had what it would take. They told her so themselves, said she was special and that they couldn't do it without her. How could she say no to that?

As she stood in the room dimly lit by candlelight, she felt the nervousness finally creep into her heart. This god, what did it look like, and would it be pleased with her? These questions hadn't distinguished themselves when she had left home, nor did they come forth when she was in the bath washing and preparing her skin with the special oils as instructed. However, now, standing naked in this place, symbols scrawled over her pale skin in the blood of some animal, awaiting the high priest to retrieve her, doubts were creeping in. Strangely, the only thoughts that seemed to plague were these superficial ones. Nothing about the danger on this denizen was to be found anywhere. Had there been, she wouldn't have been chosen like she was.

"Brood Mother," came the darkly husky voice of the old man as he stepped in through the doorway. His robes were trimmed, with intricate designs that gave resemblance to some form of writing although it was unclear to the new woman what exactly it had said. Still, it looked official enough and she quickly pieced together this man's role and importance, even though his hood, drawn up, cast a dark shadow over his elderly face making distinguishing the finer details very difficult.

"Yes me priest," she proclaimed softly.

"The time has come my child. Follow me." with that he said no more, turned and waited as she made her way behind him. Once she was in place he began to chant as they walked. The chant more outwardly resembled a catholic dirge, but the language he used was unlike anything that anyone living in blissful ignorance of his everyday life would have ever heard or constructed in his most wildest of dreams. Every syllable brought a new wave of sound to her ears and very quickly began to find the girl entranced, so enraptured in fact that two other priests had to take her by the arms and guide her into the center of what could only be described as an underground cathedral of sorts.

The walls were decorated with images of many creatures. Some with many eyes, and teeth. Others with horns and fangs. Each creature seemed more hauntingly beautiful than the last and left the sacrifice wondering if any of them was the great god she would be offered to. Her thoughts were broken, however, when she saw the stone altar in the center of the room. Surprisingly it wasn't as decorative as the walls but did have shackles hear one side. The priests incircled the altar most of the way, leaving one end open to a giant black symbol painted on one of the far walls. 

"We lay you now upon the altar, an offering to motherhood, and our eternal faith in thee great old one." The Head priest momentarily broke his dirge to announce then returned to it as she was helped up on top of the cold stone. 

Carefully they lay her back, each bringing one of her hands up to enclose the chilled iron around her wrists. Something the young woman thought very unnecessary but was ensured prior that the ritual would go as it had for many years so she suspected the god didn't quite appreciate change even when it was with a willing participant. Once that was done the two priests moved downwards, each taking hold of one of her ankles and pulling her legs up and wide apart, exposing her untouched folds for all to see. Embarrassment crept into her almost immediately as her cheeks began to burn, but she forced herself to swallow it down knowing that far more embarrassing things were going to take place very soon, and that thought quickly brought a hastened excitement into her like rolling thunder. Her body quivered lightly, her sex beginning to ooze with wet juices as the anticipation mounted. Besides, she would have to be strong when facing this god. This sort of thing was to be expected of her for the rest of her life. Embarrassment was the last thing she should be focusing on.

"We call on you great one!" The priest continued. The procession around him continuing the dirge obediently. "We call on you with this gift. Come and take this virgin as your mate. Fill her with your seed so that your children may once again grace the land."

Suddenly, the black mark on the wall in front of her began to bubble, and thick black steam began to flow from it. With this can a soft whistle, like a bird on the breeze in a yonder distance, gentle yet eager. Then a cracking sound, as a small black void began to grow from the center. It started small, like a marble but grew until it was the height of the wall within a matter of minutes. All the while, the nameless dirge was sung out strong and proud. The priest's eyes turned toward her in gleeful unison.

Before she had a chance to react, the young woman felt a hand glide over her breasts. It was the head priest. He had smeared what she could only guess to be blood over her as he began to scream into the void. His words no longer in a language she could understand but rather echoed the seamless dirge that still hung in the air. All at once, a low rumble greeted them in response and long tendrils began to slip from the ominous black void. All of them were dark in color. Ranging from shades of dark purple to deep blue. The skin on each of them was smooth and sleek, resembling something akin to a dry dolphin. However, they were not all uniform in their shape. Several were covered in glassy white orbs that blinked and turned in various directions like hundreds of eyes surveying the area, while others were far more slender, whip-like in shape, and carried none of the visual organs the others did. Each of them moved and undulated, twisting and turning around almost as if they were uncontrollable. Like the being itself had to keep itself moving constantly for an unknown reason. 

The young woman gazed at them in a mix of shock and excitement, her mouth unable to form words as all the cultists began to cheer wildly. "Claim her great one," the head priest beckoned. "Her womb is ripe for your seed."

The grips on her ankles suddenly tightened, indicating to the young woman that their "activity" would soon begin. Giving a deep breath, she raised her head slightly to watch as a new tendril emerged. This one as well was vastly different. Its shape was far more phallic than the others. Thick, pulsating, and dripping with a glowing blue ooze. Its girth resembled something far closer to that of someone's forearm, and its length seemed to be unending as it simply disappeared back into the void without any sign of a base. All at once, a lump caught in her throat. She understood now what the chains were for, and the priests positioned to hold her legs. This god was very well endowed and most likely wouldn't do things nice and slow. These extra precautions were necessary to keep her from being pulled right off the altar.

"S...so big," she managed to get out as the head of the tendril lowered to her entrance. There was no hiding her nervousness now nor would there be any calm before the storm of pain that would no doubt follow shortly. Virgin sex was already doomed to be somewhat uncomfortable but something like this was bound to be far more so. Holding her breath, the young woman tried to relax and ease her mind when abruptly, her slick walls were forced apart in a great heave as the god's hefty phallus was forced inside of her.

As expected she gave a great cry as her body jolted. Her legs would have closed out of sheer instinct at that moment had they, not been held taught. A bodily reflex out of her control, that threatened once more as the phallus pushed deeper, it's thick bulbous head pressing firmly against the entrance to her womb. She could feel blood leaking from her, coating the heavy organ liberally as it began to slide out only to be shoved back in with the same amount of force. 

Her cries reverberated with the motion and her hips unwillingly pulled back to expel the large intruder. Her body reacting as if it was being attacked. Instead of complying with its wish. Yet, she struggled to keep herself as still as she could. The priest's tight grips on her legs keeping her firmly secure and completely open to the god's wishes. As it pulled out again, she was able to glimpse the eery thing coated in a mix of blood and the glowing ooze, before it delved back in deep, causing a new wave of pain to shoot through her and forcing tears from her eyes. 

"Yes my lord," she cried out desperately. Anger welling up inside her at her body's natural reaction to flee. She hoped and prayed that this deity didn't think her to be running away and she was determined to show it. "My womb belongs to you! Fill me with your seed!" 

At that moment she felt a soft pat on her forehead from the head priest. His slender old fingers combing lightly through her hair as the god entered her again, this time a bit more eagerly. "Very good my child," came his soft undertone. "You please our god nicely. Now try to relax your hips, your god has much more for you."

She would have given a satisfying coo of happiness if the surge of speed the god maintained hadn't been sending a jolt of pain through her entire abdominal. Even still, in all the excitement her body began to grow more accepting, subtly as the time went on. The girth and force still proved harsh but, her wet walls had begun to spread themselves more easily to accommodate the deity's member and while she still gave a cry with each thrust she found herself also granting an ingenious moan amidst it all. Something that further excited the lascivious divinity, its speed increasing yet again causing it's sacrifice's flanks to buck slightly more.

Suddenly, the member gave a more intense push, thrusting in to press firmly against the walls of her womb. This time, however, instead of pulling out the phallus remained in place, and a rush of thick, sticky cum shot into her with agile force sending her hips lifting upwards as a moan of pleasure emanated from her throat. Her nerves reverberated, her body shook, and her hips remained raised as the hefty member pulled out of her slowly before the fell, weak and quivering back to the altar.

"Fertilization has been achieved," the head priest announced. "Nw we ready for the eggs."

"Eggs?" Came the exhausted murmur of the young woman before him. "You never said there would be eggs."

"Oh? Are you having second thoughts, my child? "Our Lord needs your vessel to house its children. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not!" she answered quickly. "It just took me by surprise. There are no regrets only excitement."

"Good girl," came the response as a new tendril slithered from the void. It was far more slender, like the handle of a broom, and dripped in green glowing ooze. It squirmed and wiggled in the air before slowly descending between her legs. Unlike the first phallus, it didn't rush in with force. Instead is slunk in slowly, squirming around her insides like an animal searching for its next meal. Of course, it wasn't a meal this tendril was searching for, it was the womb. Amidst her light moans, a small gasp permeated the din as the goal was reached and the slimy tentaculum slid its way into the opening of her womb.

It didn't hurt but rather gave her a pleasant wave that overtook most of the pain she had felt moments prior. However, the priests remained steadfast, holding her legs wide, giving the indication that more intensity was to come very soon. And come it did. As the young woman watched, a large lump about the size of a fist traveled through the tendril and down to where it connected with the sacrificial young woman. She felt herself take a breath as it entered then winced as the oval-shaped egg pressed against the threshold of her womb. It didn't slide in as easily as she initially thought it would. Instead, it needed a little more force to ultimately be pushed inside of her completely. Like before her hips lurched at the intense entry and she gave a loud cry.

The priest chuckled, his hands continuing to pet her hair lightly. "That's one," he declared vehemently. "Brase yourself for many more my child. Our Lord won't give more than it knows you can handle. Remember that."

A nod was all he got as a reply as another egg descended downward. It wasn't too far fetched to say that the head priest's words made her a little nervous. Just how full was this eldritch god going to fill her? Up until now, she had maintained a moderately fit figure. Now her belly was going to be round and plump, that was something she already knew. Pregnancy came with that sort of drawback, but normally a pregnant belly would slowly grow, the body coming accustomed to it with the gradual progression. These eggs were going to stretch her a lot more quickly than that. She broke from her thoughts suddenly as another egg pushed its way inside of her. The muscles of the tendril squished inwards to force it forward.

Again a cry left her throat but she followed it quickly with praises causing the tendril to quiver lightly in response. No doubt an indication the great old one was still pleased and as a result, more eggs began to descend the tendril, much closer together this time. Each pushing its way inside of her with an enthusiastic authority. The young woman found herself shifting and lurching with each one, her voice echoing within the room. A chorus of pain and pleasure intertwined with the accompanying song the other priests had once again begun to versify. It was an intense assault on the sanity that sent the sacrificial maidens senses into overdrive so much so that she failed noticed the number of eggs exactly and was only made aware once more of the entirety of her situation when the tendril slipped out of her.

"Oh my god!" she rasped in awe as her gaze fell upon the rotund belly. It was larger than she had expected. Round, lumbering, and stretched far more than she would have originally thought possible. It appeared as though it would have at least 5 or 6 human babies inside of it, but of course, she knew better than that. All at once, her muscles began to squeeze. Trying desperately to force out the eggs, but the priests er one step ahead of her. One fellow, that had not yet made himself known to her until now, came round and knelt in front of her opened legs. She couldn't see what he was doing but felt something thick and cold like metal enter her. It was long and slick, pressing deep into her then split apart, spreading her opening wide. 

"What are you doing?" she whimpered uneasily.

"Fear not my child," came the head priests calm words, and he once again began to pet her hair lightly. "We are administering something that will help to keep the eggs inside your womb until the gestation period is complete. We don't want them to be born to early now do we?" 

"Wh...what something?" Came the uncertain retort.

"A special substance," he answered with a laugh. "It will be placed over the entrance to your womb, keeping it shut until the time is right."

She was going to say more but all at once a cold sensation struct her deep inside and her hips shifted. "Stay still now," the head priest cooed. "That's just the substance. It's made by our great god you know. So you should take it graciously."

"Yes sir," she winced then relaxed as the heat from her body began to warm it. The sting of the chill subsiding. "How long do I wait?"

"Only a month," responded the man between her legs and he pulled out the tool that he had used to stretch her. "By then the strength of the substance will have work down and the eggs should easily begin to pass through." His voice was gruff and almost angry. Like he wasn't happy the way the others were.

"You will rest in your bed chambers until then," the head priest chimed in. "You won't have much strength to walk about, but don't you worry, we will take care of all your needs. After all, you're the sacred mother."

The young woman smiled as her hands were released, and the men that once held her legs were now helping her to sit up. A task that was a lot harder now thanks to her plethoric stomach. But once she had managed it, she thanked them graciously. "I am honored to be the mother of our god's wonderful race. I will love these children like any mother would."

As she was thus lead to her room a strange new feeling came over her. It was one of pride. Pride in herself as the new mother of the old one's race, and the pride in her new family. She felt no regrets, no disheartenment, and no need to go back to her old life. This was where she knew she was meant to be. A month later, there would be many new lives to enjoy her time with, and that was something she was eager to do.


	2. The Birth

It had been almost a month since the young woman had become impregnated. Most of that time, had been spent right here,   
in the confines of her cozy little room. The cult had been waiting on her hand and foot. They fed her, bathed her, and naturally just took care of her. The only thing they didn't do was dress her. Her largely swollen belly made that far too complicated. So instead, they placed an open robe over her shoulders. At first, it was a little embarrassing but, every one of them had seen her during the mating so, that embarrassment quickly melted away. They also granted her a new name to go with her new life, Amari. Supposedly it was a name that meant mother, and considering the circumstances, it felt quite fitting. All in all, she had begun to feel like a queen. But, in that magnanimity, some churning questions had yet to be answered. What was going to happen when it was time to give birth? What would the babies be like? What special treatment would they need? Every time she would ask, the response would be either something cryptic or something very blatant like, "take care of them, of course." It had begun to annoy her.

Standing up slowly, she held onto the bedpost for help as she slowly started to make her way over to the chair in the corner. Life with these eggs inside her was easy, with the other's assistance, but simple tasks like moving around had become far more strenuous. Her body was in a near-constant state of discomfort, but over time she had slowly begun to come accustomed to it. Suddenly Amari felt the eggs within her shift a bit, and she quickly placed a hand on her large stomach as they stirred. Her muscles began to squeeze slightly as her body worked to urge the foreign intruders out once more. "Help!" she called out, standing up on shaky legs. "The eggs!" 

In an instant, several cult members had burst through the door and rushed to her side. Two of them carefully took her arms while one ran from the room, no doubt heading to get the high priest. "Come and lay back on the bed now," they ordered in unison and led her back to the mattress she had come from and placed her down on her back. Her breath was getting heavier as one of the priests moved between her legs. Without warning, he slid his fingers up inside of her causing her body to jolt. He took a second to ponder a bit before finally withdrawing his fingers.

"How long?" The high priest questioned as he strode into the room.

"Not long now, sir," came the reply.

"Well, come on then, lets get her to the ritual birthing room."

Amari didn't have much time to react as she was once again pulled to her feet. The track seemed long and arduous on her body. She kept stopping between each contraction only to be urged forward with great urgency. It was but unnerving but understandable, to say the least. And once the altar room came into view, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"The protective glue our lord put inside you has held the eggs in place for their gestation period." The high priest exclaimed as Amari was once again laid upon the cold slab. "Now it has weakened, indicating that your children are ready to be born."

Amari nodded, giving a groan of discomfort. Her body was aching to push out these foreign intruders. The head priest once again stepped up behind her head. Her arms were pulled down and fastened into the shackles, her legs were once more hoisted up and pulled wide apart. The same positions as months prior were now in place. 

"We call on you, great one! Here our cries! The birthing is at hand!" The head priest called out loudly to the crowd of monks that had filled the room. Then they began to chant once more, again in a language that the young woman could not understand. Like before, the portal was activated, and several, long slender tentacles slide out from it. Each lined with glassy orbs of shiny, tender flesh. They swirled around and watched the girl before it on the table, before amitting a low rumbling sound.

"Ah, our lord is pleased with you," said the high priest. "Let the birthing process begin!" With that, he leaned forward, placing a hand on her swollen stomach and, pressed lightly. 

All at once, the pressure in her abdomen surged. Her body was ready to expel the eggs, and her muscles began to violently squeeze around them. Another priest knelt down between her legs momentarily to lay a basket lined with pillows beneath her, then quickly retreated as one egg slipped from her body. Luckily the smooth surface made the expulsion far more manageable than she had initially expected, and soon enough, another egg had slipped out. With each one came a subtle release of pressure. 

"Good, of very good," came the head priest's affectionate cries. "Their hatching below you as we speak."

Amari could hear the cracking and turning of each one. The spawn's within breaking free of their confinement with low and lumberous screech like noises. When the last egg finally made its way out, she breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to crane her neck a bit to see the offspring. Noticing this, the high priest nodded to the others and one, of the priests, carefully picked up one of the babies to show her. It was a long, greyish creature. Shaped a lot like that of an eel. However, its head carried three perfectly rounded glassy orbs identical to those found on the tentacles that waved back and forth around them. Its mouth resembled something akin to a suction cup that opened revealing, a dark and mushy face, void of teeth but spouting a long and slender tongue. 

"It's beautiful," she swooned and smiled happily. "My children are so beautiful."

The high priest lightly petted her head. "Indeed, they are," he crooned. "Our lord's offspring shall inherit this world. They will always keep you safe and protected. It is your reward as their mother."

"I am happy to bear many children for our lord," Amari explained and gave another small sigh. "But how should I care for them? What do I feed them?"

The high priest gave a small chuckle. "Like most mothers, your body naturally makes nourishment for them," he replied then, nodded to the priest. "They will live inside you for several months more, devouring the waste your body produces."

"Waste?" She questioned as the priest holding the young creature once again knelt down between her legs. 

"Yes, my dear," the high priest continued. "What our bodies can't process, these offspring can. They will feed on that as well as one another until only one remains. And don't worry, these babies were born with a thick coating of slime as a natural lubricant. So they should slip in fairly easily."

Now she knew why they hadn't said anything about this before. Just in case she wanted to back down or something. Not that she would have, but still! The thought of these creatures slithering up her ass wasn't one that seemed like it would be all that pleasant. Even so, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. This was all apart of these creatures' natural course of life, and it would be something she would be doing again and again for the rest of her life. So she had best get used to it now.

Giving a small gasp, she tried to keep still as the priests holding her legs pulled them back towards her head, hoisting her bottom up to a more manageable position. "Wouldn't this be easier if I were to be flipped over?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"well, yes," replied the high priest petting her hair again. "But this is the best way we can ready you. We'll get you into the correct position when the time comes. Just trust us."

Amari nodded her head as two more priests stepped up. They each donned a pair of rubber gloves, one glistening with some sort of slick, and the other holding what looked like a small tube slightly rounded at the end. It was about four inches long with what looked to be around a 3-inch circumference. For a moment, the young mother pondered what they were there for but, as soon as she felt the fingers slowly graze over her tight ass hole, she knew. Taking another deep breath, she gave a small cry as the gloved finger eased into her. Amari's body twitched, and her muscles tensed as he worked. The lubricated finger swirling around her anus to liberally coat it. As he did this, the other priest had rubbed some more over the tube until it as well, was satisfactorily covered.

"This will help their...journey a bit more," the high priest cut in and lightly caressed her cheek. "Now, take a deep breath for me."

Amari didn't actually have time to fully process his words as the round end of the tube pressed against her slick anus. With a slow but firm push, the head forced her tight entrance to painfully expanding with its width. Sending a jolt of discomforting agony through the young mother's abdomen, forcing her to cry out. Her body stubbornly wanted to push it out, but, in this position, that job became unbearably arduous, allowing the tube to be pushed in even deeper with minimal effort. 

Her hands clenched around the chains that held her wrists, her toes curled, and her cries emanated through the massive hall. Deeper and deeper, the tube was pushed. Centimeter by centimeter until just a small lip hung outside of her body. The sharp pain clunge to her, although it had ceased by a small margin. Still, even though it made her body ache, she knew it was for her children. And that one notion gave her the strength to push on. 

"Very good, my dear," came the high priests comforting words. "Now, we shall flip you over."

The priests released her shackles and carefully helped to turn her over, standing her up so that her feet rested on the floor. She was bent over, and her chest laid upon the table. On the other hand, her middle remained far enough off so that it could extend with ease as the eldritch offspring slipped inside of her. The priests that had once held her legs moved to each take one of her hands and pull her arms forward in a pose that would surely make it challenging to pull away. 

Amari breathed steadily. She tried to focus her mind and relax as much as she could. Staying all tense would only make things harder, and if this sort of thing was going to be happening a lot for the rest of her days. She wanted to at least train her body to receive it better. "Okay," she said finally. "I'm ready, my priest."

Suddenly a warm, wet sensation moved inside of her. It wiggled through the soft walls of her bowels and through her intestine, coming to nestle within her stomach. It was a strange feeling, cutting through the pain to incorporate the unusual sensation of becoming full. With the tube in, keeping her stretched, the creature's entrance wasn't felt that much, but as soon as it passed to the lining of her guts, it became something indescribable. The wriggling was hitting nerves she didn't know it would, and as soon as the second one was inserted, she surprisingly felt herself longing for the next. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.

"That's it my babies," she moaned. "Come into mommy's belly."

With that, a slew of chirps and screeches could be heard from the brewed below her as the priest handling them gave a small laugh, "They're excited now," he exclaimed and put in another. Again Amari groaned as the eldritch eel slide through her body, then began to moan as he added more, one right after the other. They moved quickly, wriggling through their mother so, and causing her sex to drip in wet needy pleasure. If it weren't for the pleasing groans of the old god emanating around them, Amari was sure her mind would have been lost to desire. As fate would have it, however, the eldritch god helped her to stay focused on the situation at hand. 

When the last offspring had made its way into her, the priest gently pulled the tube from her body. The head Priest knelt down beside her and stroked her extended belly lightly. "Rest inside your mother now, children, eat, and be safe." He then stood back up and turned his attention back to Amari. The other priests had since let go of her hands, and she was now standing herself back up. "You have done well, my child. Our lord is pleased. All other sacrifices have faltered at this point. Cursing and damning their offspring and our lord. For that, they had to be devoured, but not you. You have proven your love for our god and for the offspring you bore. You have done what no other before you could have done, and for that, we are grateful. You are indeed, the holy mother."


	3. Sustaining The Offspring

As the months passed, Amari could feel them wriggling of her offspring become less and less. Even her belly had started to shrink a bit. At first, this alarmed her, but she quickly remembered what the priests had said. The offspring would devour each other until only one, the strongest, remained. The thought made her a little sad, but she excepted it. The course of life for a god-like being would be massively different from any other mortal on this earth, and that was something that she couldn't change. Still, she felt about them like any mother would and often found herself rubbing her stomach and talking to them.

One day, as a priest came in to bring her a snack, she stopped him and asked, "why do my children kill one another?"

At first, it seemed like he wasn't going to answer her, but after setting down the tray of goodies, he relented. "They are competing over you, holy mother," he replied softly.

"Over me? Why so?" She looked at him, confused.

"The strongest of your offspring is the only one permitted to be sustained by you. Each brood will fight and devour one another until one remains. Tha one by all accounts is seen as worthy, and any others from prior, broods will acknowledge it as so. Thus you will be permitted to continue to sustain them."

"Continue to sustain them? Are they to live in my body forever?"

The priest gave a small laugh before he turned to leave. "Nonsense," he chuckled. "They will grow far too big for that." And with that last bit, he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Amari behind.

"They never like to tell me anything," she pouted and looked down at her stomach. The once swollen mass was now a medium-sized lump and nothing more. "Time is getting close now isn't it?" She asked with a sweetened voice. "Soon, you'll join me here in the world." The lump moved and twisted at her words, making her jolt.

"Oh! You like that kind of talk, eh?" She laughed and made her way over to the chair in the corner where the priest had set her meal moments prior. Ever since her offspring crawled back inside her, the priests had kept her on a rather hefty diet. They fed her lots of healthy foods along with lots of fatty and sweet foods as well. This was because the body created more wastes or stored fat. Both of which the brood devoured. Thus her form was still slim, minus the bulge that the offspring made within her stomach, and she was still seemingly healthy. It was a dieter's dream come true, actually. 

As she ate, Amari felt the thing twist and turn inside her. It made her shift a little uncomfortable, but unable to really do much about it. This sort of thing usually happened when she ate. Although, since the offspring numbers had been dropping, things were getting a lot easier. In fact, she had nearly finished all of the so-called snack before the turning and twisting became far too much to bear, and she had to stop. Her little baby seemed to-be overly active for some reason, and the young mother quickly figured it would be a good idea to let the priests know.

With a hand on her stomach, she stood on clumsy feet and began her trek to the doorway, a trip that should have been an easy one if it were not for all the movement. Amari had just made it to the door. When she found a deep pressure slowly working its way into her gut, she halted. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the clerics passing her by. With one look, they seemed to know what was wrong and immediately took her by the hand.

"We need to get you to the high priest, holy mother," one of them exclaimed. "It's time for your offspring to be reborn."

She smiled at them and followed as fast as she could. Finally, the time had come. It would be nice to be able to eat without constant squirming. Before long, they reached a room she had never seen before. It wasn't all that large but roomy enough to allow a large amount of the attending priests. All of which had been gathered as if they knew what to expect. In the center of the room was a small pillar, about waist high. It held a small table on top, just big enough for someone to sit on. Next to this seat stood the high priest with a big smile on his face.

"The time has come, holy mother," he announced gleefully. "This is the final stage of birth for your offspring. It's a glorious occasion." He held out his hand to her, which she took quickly. "Now come, bend over and lay your chest upon this. Your offspring isn't going to wait, so we must act quickly."

Amari nodded, getting to the position as instructed. "Is this going to hurt?" she asked in a slightly worried voice. 

The high priest placed a hand on the center of her back. "Unfortunately so, my dear," he replied lightly. "Your child has grown to have a circumference of about six inches or so. I'm afraid this birth will be the most difficult."

Amari swallowed hard. "H...How do you know if you said nobody has ever made it this far?" she questioned.

"Our Lord has given us his doctrine," the clergyman replied. "He has educated his loyal followers on all that we need to know so that we can be prepared to receive his graces."

Before any more could be said, a small discomforting cry emanated from her throat, and she found herself hugging the seat. Quickly the head priest stepped aside as another came up quickly. "Not to worry, Holy mother," he said softly. "We have something that may help. It's a device that will allow us to spread you a bit more."

"Another tube?" she questioned between groans.

"Something like that," he admitted. "It's a metal device that expands much larger than the tube. It starts out small though to make the spreading a lot easier."

The young woman nodded and breathed in deeply as she felt the slick lather against her hole. Then a cold cylindrical object slide in. It made her wince slightly but compared to what was coming, that would be nothing. Mentally she prepared herself. She had been through a lot until now, and if she could do it, then she could do this now. She would not back down or forsake her Lord, or his offspring.

"We will start the stretching now," came the High priest's soft words. Suddenly, a sting of pain hit her as the metal object grew in size with the turn of a small crank. She held her breath as they turned it again, and again. The pain, growing each time. "Good girl, you're doing great," the high priest continued, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "You keep surprising me. Surprising all of us, so we are going to give you a gift. Something that may help to get your mind off some of the pain. Or, at the very least, help your body to start seeing less of a difference between pleasure and pain."

She hardly had time to even think of a response when she felt something small and oval-shaped slide between the folds of her sex. Something sticky was also laid over it to keep things in place. All at once, it surged to life in a deep buzzing vibration causing her hips to lurch forward just a bit. The pleasure it brought was sudden, but so was the pain that followed soon after as she was spread even further. The sensation was maddening. The pain and pleasure rolled into one unique sensation that was hard to discern, and everything was made even more interesting as the offspring once again began to move within her. It was traveling down her intestines, slowly but surely.

Amari let out a cry, as the feelings all accumulated at once. Wet juices ran down her legs as the crank turned again. Her once-tight hole spreading even further. Thankfully the priest would halt for a moment between cranks, giving a small window of adjustment before turning it once more. The strain was almost unbearable but the feeling in her gut said it was necessary. 

"We've reached 6 1/2 inches father," came the priest's sudden statement. 

"very good," the high priest replied, running a finger along the rim of her gaping hole. "It shouldn't be long now."

Her hips twitched even more at hearing his words. The pressure in her gut was getting stronger by the second as was the build-up of pleasure in her loins. It all was accumulating into one spectacularly painful feeling, she couldn't help but let out a loud cry as the large creature slipped from her body. It hit the floor with a low, squishy, thud as her orgasm reached its peak.

"Excellent, my dear," The high priest expressed gleefully, as he bent down to collect the beast wiggling on the ground. "Your offspring is strong and healthy. Our Lord will be pleased."

Unfortunately, Amari didn't have much time to spend with it, before it was whisked away from her. The priests didn't tell her what had happened no matter how much she asked but instead instructed her to focus on taking care of herself. Even though she was stretched, her first time doing such a thing could have left her with damages internally and the priests were dead set on making sure she was alright. 

Every day she would be bent over her bed, as one of them would slip a finger covered in ointment inside of her. They confirmed quickly that she hadn't sustained the injuries they feared she had but, the head priest was adamant that they apply the medication anyway. Then after about 2 weeks of that, she was awoken early in the morning with news of her offspring.

"My child, your offspring requires you once more," he had said. His coy eyes staring at her naked body as it slipped from the blanket. They still had yet to give her proper clothing and instead only offered her a sheer robe to cover herself with.

"Yes father," she replied with a yawn. "I haven't seen him since he came out of me I'll be happy to finally be of use again."

"Ah yes, you will be assisting your offspring from now on, Holy Mother. He needs to be sustained after all."

There it was again. That word. Sustain. It puzzled her quite a bit to think of how she would sustain it. Perhaps it was at a stage where it would only take food from her? Yeah, that had to be it. Still half asleep she followed the priest down a maze of hallways until they came to a dark door. 

"Before you enter I must explain something to you, my dear," the high priest stated. His tone becoming low and serious. "This is going to be an important part of your life now. Sustaining your offspring is going to be of the highest consequence." He paused and Amari nodded, then he continued. "Your womb forever belongs to our Lord. Once you've boar his offspring, not a soul is allowed to touch you there. Your offspring, however, have a high libido and won't be sustained by any means aside from what their mother can give them."

"There...M...mother?" the confused girl stammered.

"Yes," the high priest continued. "If you don't sustain your offspring they will grow violent. Allowing them to waste that energy on you will keep them docile. That's why I have been having a medicine applied to your anus every day. It will make things easier for your body to grow accustomed to this new routine."

Amari could only nod. There wasn't much to think about at this point. She had come this far and done things that you probably only read about in perverse fantasy novels. Nothing at this point was going to surprise her enough to back out, nor would it surprise her enough to question it. These were the offspring of a god, after all. Something naturally incomprehensible by human standards. So what was the use in trying to understand the why of things?

"Understood," she replied and made her way to the door. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Only that it will know what it should do and how much of that needs to be done. It's best not to fight it."

She gave a final nod before pushing the door open and stepping inside. What lay before her wasn't at all what she expected. Instead of the eel-like creature she had seen before, there stood something vaguely human-shaped, with no discernable features that would dignify the creature from being male or female. It had smooth grey skin, three glassy orbs for eyes, and mounds of tentacles emerging from where its legs could be. The thing was roughly 6 feet tall, with a slim yet powerful build.

"You've grown," she managed to choke out as the door closed behind her. "Well, your mother's her now...to sustain you." She swallowed hard, unsure of what actually to say, and afraid of offending the creature. 

"Do not fear me mother," came a crewed echo through the thick din that was the musty room. "I will not harm you."

The young woman hardened her resolve and gave an affirming nod as she stepped closer to the creature. It loomed over her but its demeanor was not at all menacing. Instead, it gave itself over to a much more docile and complacent motif. Something altogether unexpected from the way the priest had spoken just moments prior. Still, she knew they wouldn't have said anything if it were not of absolute importance, so she took their caution to heart and resided herself to this new duty. If this is what it took to keep such a creature this compliant then she would honor it.

Taking a quick look around the dimly lit room, she could make out no actual furnishings like a bed or a chair, but instead observed mounds of cushions and pillows piled in one lofty corner off to the side. Such a meager representation of respect to a god-like being, she had thought. Her own room was more immaculate than this place, but perhaps this was all the creature required in the grand scheme of things. 

Her thoughts were cut short as she observed a tentacle lightly running along her body. It curved around her waist, sliding down between her round buttocks cheeks, then between her legs and against her delicate folds. Amari gave a small groan as her wet sex leaked onto the tendril. "This place is for my father," the creature stated boldly. "But, that doesn't mean I can't give you pleasure here. I need not enter you for such things to be." 

Its phallic tendril wiggled against her, sliding along her wetness and over her swollen clit. She hadn't expected this. Such a giving creature, easing her into the pleasure with gentleness and soft words. Quite unlike anything she had experienced up to now. Her 'lover' the god was forceful a delved in deep very quickly. Its power and strength were so overwhelming that she needed to be held in place so she didn't get thrown off, but her offspring seemed to be operating on a different wave entirely. 

Slowly, more tentacles began to curl their way around her body. They took hold of her legs, arms, and middle and carefully hoisted her up into the air. All the while continuing to pleasure her sweetly glistening sex. The young woman felt relaxed and welcomed. Her offspring's gentle caress was soothing. A far cry from anything else that had been happening so far. It made her feel welcomed and more confident. "Mmm," she groaned as her hips rocked slightly." "You're making mama feel really good."

Without a word, the offspring pulled her closer. It in turn pulled her hips up at a much higher angle and spread her legs out as far as they could before it sunk its head down and kissed her buttocks lightly, its slimy, wet tongue extending outwards to lick at her pale skin. Traveling along her cheeks to the rosy flower that lay tantalizingly twitching, ready to take what the creature would gift it. Slowly the oral organ curved downwards, ducking into the tight hole easily. The woman gave a small gasp but didn't struggle as it began to delve deeper. The slender, snake-like feature traversing her crevice with ample ease. Deeper it went coating the inside of her twitching walls liberally before finally withdrawing. 

No words were said between the two as her body was lowered a bit more, legs still pulled wide, exposing all that she had to her monstrous offspring. It had no facial expressions at all but she could somehow read it as being pleased. This thought was only further proved right as a new tentacle emerged. It wasn't like the others. Not tapered to a slender point at the end. Instead, it upheld a thick and bulbous apex, oozing with a syrupy liquid. There were no presumptions about this phallic, Amari knew all too well what it was and where it was going. Still, it was thicker than she had expected. A hefty 5 inches in diameter with a length that could have easily measured to that of a grown man's leg. The substantial organ pulsed and twitched with need, each vein pumping and throbbing against the extensive phallic. 

Amari hardly had time to process its appearance when she found it lowering down and pressing against her anus lightly before the tip was eased inside of her, stretching her hole open to offer a tightly snug fit around the bulky cock. She found her hips lurch upwards and a sharp cry arise in her throat. She coiled her hands around the tentacles that held her as the phallic was eased in further. The heaving member advancing inward, snaking its way in deep, curving with her organs as it moved through her system. It felt as though it were traversing the same path it had taken the day it hatched and as such the familiar full and enticing feeling she had felt back then returned. Her hips shifted, her body quivered, and her moans began to sound as the massive length began to move. 

It rolled and wiggled within her. Pressing, against her sweet spots in multitudes of ways. It was unbelievable how crazy good it was feeling, and combined with the teasing of her clit the poor girl thought she would go crazy. Her moans shamelessly rang out to the room and her body welcomed all that was being inflicted upon it. Then, finally, the offspring spoke again.

"I can't have your womb mother," it articulated. "I can have all your other holes though to use at my leisure."

"Y...Yes," she managed to choke out between moans. "Use what y...you need of me."

She had expected that to be an invitation to throat fuck one of the tentacles but when she saw a much more slender tentacle emerge she became slightly confused. It had about the circumference of a penny, slick, and red. It emerged from underneath the mass of tentacles that cascaded down like multitudes of legs, so she hadn't even noticed it before. Curiously she watched as this new tendril lowered to her sex. The other tentacle that had been rubbing her so pleasurably until now withdrew and Amari felt the new one slide inside of her. It moved along the top of her fleshy walls to tease her urethral opening slightly causing her to give a small gasp. 

Nothing like this had ever crossed her mind before, so to be on the precipice of such a thing made her feel even more nervous than she ever had been in the past. Her offspring didn't seem to notice and eased in the tip of the thin, red tendril. It sent a jolt of pain through her as the petite hole was forced open, wider than it was ever intended to be. She gave a whimper of pain that was quickly doused in the moans of her pleasure. His thick shaft in the back hadn't stopped working its perverse magick, and like before when she was giving birth the second time, the mix of that pleasure with the pain was something all the more maddening. 

The offspring stared down at her writhing before it as it slipped the thin tendril into her, working its way internally until it reached the deepest part of the orifice. Its mother cried out at the movements and it began to wiggle and thrust in conjunction with its other actions. The young woman that bore it was completely helpless now. She cried out in a mix of pain-filled pleasure that only seemed to excite the offspring further, leading the creature to allow another hefty phallic to emerge. It lowered the newly exposed member, halting its other's furious actions at once. 

Amari found herself breathing as though she had just run a mile, but wasn't expecting the end to be near, especially when she saw the second phallic. Gritting her teeth she readies herself for the pain as the new addition pressed against her swollen hole. It pushed in leisurely, stretching the anus even wider as the second hefty tendril began to snake its way along the same path as the one before. She screamed loudly as the intense pain made its way through her body, accompanied like always by a jolt of pleasure not far behind. The fullness she was feeling was immeasurable. Her bladder felt full, her stomach felt full. Every bit of her lower half felt sufficiently stuffed as the offspring's body continued its work. Gradually giving way to bliss as the pains had begun to subside.

This creature had probably been going for 20 minutes straight by now, but of course, her mind was too far encompassed in the activities taking place to take notice. She had orgasmed about a dozen times, her nerves becoming more and more sensitive as time wore on until she was twitching and writhing in such a way that any onlooker might have thought she had gone into a seizure. The intensity of her offspring was more than she ever could have fathomed and found herself almost slipping into unconsiousness. However, the sudden pace increase jolted her back to reality as the tendrils unloading a heaping amount of sperm into her gut, forcing her stomach to extend a bit. It was a deeply satisfying feeling that left her body shaking in the aftershock. 

Carefully, the tendrils were removed from her one by one. The seeded slurry not even leaking from her thanks to the depth at which it was deposited. "Oh...M...My," she breathed. "That was so intense."

"My appetite is large mother," the creature explained, bringing her body up so that it could take her into its arms. "But my seed will restore your energy. It will keep you healthy and strong. You'll see that fulfilling your duties will become far easier as time goes on." 

It crawled over to the corner with pillows and lowered itself onto them, laying her down in the process. It kept her pulled close, however, wrapping its arms and tentacles around her shivering body in a sweet embrace. 

"Sleep now, mother. I fear I have tired you out quite a great deal."

Amari couldn't argue with that. She was exhausted. Completely spent from the eventful evening. Huddling close she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into a deep slumber within the arms of her dedicated offspring.


	4. The Gift

A good deal of time had passed and Amari had given birth two more times. She now had to sustain 3 offspring and was almost exclusively kept fed on their heavy amount of seed. She couldn't remember the time she felt the need to eat real food, as she was almost always full from spending time trying to sustain them. What made matters worse is that each one looked completely identical, with the same mellow, almost monotoned voice. So she couldn't really even name them. They also collectively communicated with one another without uttering a word and would only do so when addressing her directly. Thus, she felt they were beyond the need for actual names or such things. Hell, they didn't even use her name. They only referred to her as, mother. Even though she tried and tried to get them to start calling her Amari. She eventually gave up. Even the priests stopped using the name it seemed and would refer to her by the title "Holy Mother" which she didn't mind too much as they were merely there to assist her with the mating and the birthings but other than that they pretty much didn't bother her.

Now, Amari walked to the room in which her offspring dwelled. They had been moved to a large space filled with nothing but pillows for them to rest on. Scarcely did they leave this room, which made Amari wonder on multiple occasions why exactly the cult had wanted them so badly if they were just going to simply hide them away and do nothing with them. It seemed to her that something more was missing from this equation but like many times beforehand, the priests kept themselves swaddled in their secrecy and refused to share anything with her. Concluding that it was her job to bear the offspring and sustain them and that was it. Those confrontations had left Amari with a bad taste in her mouth. And even though, she adored her offspring and remained loyal to her God, she didn't trust the priesthood anymore. This notion seemed to be picked up by her children as they often seemed restless when she left the confines of the room for the bathroom, or to get a drink of water. Two more things that the offspring didn't seem to require.

When she rounded the corner she saw the door to their room open wide, the head priest standing in the doorway waiting for her. The typical smile on his old and wrinkled face. "Ah, their you are Holy Mother. We were looking for you."

Amari raised her brow. It wasn't time for another mating and she wasn't pregnant, so what could they want with her now? "Yes?" she questioned warily and stepped forward in an attempt to move past the elderly man. At first, he looked as if he would not going to move, but the sound of her offspring approaching the door quickly changed his mind and he stepped aside, allowing her to walk into their embraces.

"My child it's time for you to receive the mark of our god," the priest proclaimed in a tone that could only be described as forced happiness trying desperately to keep annoyance hidden.

"Mark of god?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, mother," one of the offspring broke in. "Father is pleased with your dedication, your love, and devotion. He wants to reward you."

"Reward me?"

"Indeed mother. The mark is given to those directly under the father's protection. This is what you will receive. It separates you from all others."

The priest's fake smile seemed to grow wider. "You've earned it, my child. Now please, you and your offspring shall follow me."

He led them along a familiar trek to the altar room. Well, at least familiar to her. This was the first time the offspring were going with her. Yet they seemed to know exactly where they would traverse to. That was normal for them. They already seemed to be linked to the old god more telepathically than anyone else and often talked about his wishes. This sometimes seemed to make the high priest angry, though he never acted upon the notion. Amari guessed it was jealousy that was driving him. She guessed that the god was no longer coming to him but to the offspring, creating a rift between them and the clergy that had once been so eager for their birth. Now, she was to receive this mark, and once more Amari suspected the jealousy in a much heaving amount this time. Perhaps this so-called mark was what the high priest had been originally coveting? And the fact that it was being granted to her now might be why there was so much tension in the air. She would have to tread carefully.

When they finally reached the altar room, everything was set up like usual. The clergy were all gathered around, and they were chanting to the old god in a language she did not understand. Slowly she was lead to the altar, but instead of lifting her like before, the assisting priest merely backed away. The young woman was puzzled for a moment but quickly understood why, when the offspring lifted her up off the ground. all three of them braced her in their arms and tendrils, laying her on her back up in the air, holding her legs wide apart, facing the space that their father would emerge.

"Relax now mother," they said in unison. "We are here for you in this sacred moment. "Trust us and endure this gift."

"Endure?" Amari questioned but got no response as the offspring began to chant just like the clergy behind her. 

Like all the times prior the god emerged in a mass of tendrils coated in glassy eyes. They whipped around as if surveying the room before fixing themselves upon her. A low rumbling sound bellowed from the void and the offspring moved to translate.

"He says that you have pleased him. You truly are a holy mother blessed in his darkness. You give life to the seed he gives you and sustain us with all that you have. He says he can sense see that your soul is pure, and wholly given. For these reasons, you will be bestowed with his mark. This mark comes with strength and power. Your body will not become ill. It will be able to endure far more than a normal body ever could. With this gift, you will be strong."

Now it made sense. Such a mark would be coveted by many a man. Perhaps in the end it was their ultimate goal. to receive the favor and power of their god. It almost made her want to laugh. Their jealousy was understood now and she began to relish it. Suddenly a new tentacle emerged from the void pulling her from her thoughts. It was unlike any she had seen before. Smooth, clear, and gleaming with a transparent liquid. It almost resembled a tube of some sort more than a tentacle. This new tendril was the biggest yet, looking to be about 8 inches around. 

"You will now be given the gods nectar," came the high priest's voice. "Normally this nectar would be drunk by way of the mouth but our God has chosen to give it to you in a much different way. You are the holy mother, thus you will receive this blessing the same way you sustain the offspring. This is our God's wish. So shall it be."

His words held a cold tone, not like the warm vigor that had been graced to her in the past. It was almost sad. However, the young mother did not have time to dwell on this. The offspring's tentacles had come around her buttocks and pulled her cheeks wide, readying her for the dark God's gift. Now, Amari was no longer a stranger to thick organs entering back there. She had to sustain 3 offspring after all and, allow them to reenter her once hatched. However, they never went in all at once, and she almost always had help. Whether that help be from lube or prior stretching, but at this time she didn't have any of that. Yes, this new phallic seemed to be coated in its own natural lubricant, but somehow she wondered if that would be enough. Not to mention she had yet to sustain the offspring today, so her hole hadn't been softened just yet. 

One of the offspring's hands came up to pet her hair lightly. No doubt a means of offering her some comfort as it could most likely sense her worry. She smiled leaning her head lightly into the soft hand, further reassured that things would be alright. They definitely had been painful but always seemed to evolve into a perversely pleasurable experience and she felt this would most likely be no different.

Seemingly sensing her readiness the clear tendril lowered itself and pushed the head against her twitching hole. She bit her lip as it pressed itself further, the slick coating making its entry surprisingly less difficult than she had expected. However, that didn't take away from the painful stretch. Her once small taught hole was expanded into a gaping passage to accompany the mighty tentaculum as it pushed in slowly, never halting in its voyage as it weaved through her system.

Her cry was tumultuous as her body spasmed with the need to push the obstruction out. Her legs wanted to buckle, and her hips wanted to jolt themselves free, but the offspring's own tentacles held her in place. Their strength making her body's need for the erratic movements almost impossible to accomplish. Tears poured from her eyes as her lamentations recapitulated through the hall, echoing throughout the entirety of the haven. Yet, she did not beg for relief. She only bellowed out her gratitude in mournful wails to the enigmatic deity.

Languidly, the appendage traversed its way through her. A journey she was sure it couldn't have made if she hadn't been through all that she had up until this point. As much as it hurt going in, her body did not break apart. Instead, it widened in painful accommodation, and she owed that to everything leading up to this moment. 

Finally, the clear tendril stopped its movements. Amari could feel it deep inside, filling her up all the way through to the entrance of her stomach. Her body twitched and throbbed as she lay there, in the clutches of her offspring. All three of them kneeling in close to her and offering comfort in the best way that they could.

"You have pleased father again," they whispered into her ear. "Your praise has made him very happy. You welcome his gift in the most sacred of ways." She uttered a breathless thank you as they each kissed her in turn. "Father will now fill you with the nectar dearest mother."

"Yes," called the priest. His voice tinged with glee. No doubt directed at her pain. "Except what your God has for you!"

Suddenly, color began to fill the clear tendril. It was a pinkish liquid sloshing down the glistening pipe and into her body. It caused her to once again jolt as it reached her stomach. The new fluid giving a cool and tingly sensation that made her wet almost instantly. Its properties no doubt something that resembled an aphrodisiac. Thus amidst the pain, she groaned in modest pleasure as she watched the pink liquid trickle away, leaving the clear tendril empty once more. 

She would have rocked her hips if they weren't held in the position they were, and the offspring seemed to sense that and immediately began whispering in unison once more. "Not long now mother, the nectar is in place, now for the gift that will give you the mark."

She trembled at their words. There was more? She would have asked what it was but when her eyes once again turned to face the clear tendril once more she saw what they were referring to. A thick, black, mass was traveling down the tube next. It was large enough to take up the circumference of the entire tentaculum easily and seemed to be just as long. It moved not like a liquid but like a creature. Something akin to how a snake or a slug would crawl. Each muscle moving along the surface with smooth ease pulling itself closer and closer to her.

"This is our father's gift to you mother," the offspring spoke. "It will lay inside your stomach, and be dissolved and digested by the nectar. It's what grants you the benefits of power." They petted her hair gently as the creature slid along the clear passageway and into her body. Its weight gave her a heaviness akin to that of the eggs but pushed her belly out farther. Not only did she look pregnant but she looked pregnant with twins. Her largely rotund stomach protruding far out than it had in the past. The offspring each reached out to pat it lightly as a small beam of light began to emanate from it. When it cleared a circular symbol with sharp prongs sticking out from it appeared. It was the symbol of the God! She had seen it decorate the robes of the clergy here and now it was imprinted upon her flesh.

Carefully the offspring set her down, each holding an arm out to help her weakened body brace itself enough to stand. Once her feet were planted firmly upon the ground she looked up at the deity with bright eyes full of admiration and trust. "I am gracious my lord," she said weakly. "I thank you so much for your gift. I shall cherish it and continue to do your work here. My womb continues to be yours, my lord. As does my heart and my soul."

The great old one returned her sentiment with a profound rumble. One to which did not require any sort of translation. And then it withdrew, closing the void behind it. 

"Come mother," One of the offspring cut in. "Let us return to the room. You need to rest." And with that, it scooped her up into its arms and turned to make the trek back from wince they came.

"Stop," cried the priest suddenly rushing out in front of them. He seemed to be quite frustrated for some reason and Amari took notice of it. Perhaps he was upset she didn't crack under the pressure. She did please the deity after all and even though she didn't know exactly what it had vocalized to her in the end, she knew it was something pleasing. That had to be what the high priest was in a tizzy over, and the young mother couldn't help but find it unbearably amusing.

Her offspring, however, were not so and stared at him with their blank faces emanating an aura of dissatisfaction. "What do you require from us?" They asked in unison. "Father has already left."

The priest looked frazzled like he wanted to come up with an excuse to keep them there. In the end, however, he resided to his fate. "I just wanted to issue our Holy Mother further congradulations," he lied. 

The offspring said nothing and walked past him, turning back down the hall and progressing their way back to the safety of their room. Once there, they lay Amari down on the pillows and stared at her with their unblinking eyes. "Mother, we need to be satiated," one of them spoke up.

"Yes, we require it now," Another replied. 

"Oh," the young mother replied. "Can that still be done with this...gift inside me?" She placed a hand on the round stomach.

"Yes," the third answered a matter-of-factly. "It can, and we require it now. Mother is still loose from fathers gift back there so she should be able to take one from all three of us."

To say that she wasn't a little worried about it would be a lie. Yes her lord had been large, but all three would definitely stretch her a little bit further. Still, she knew she wouldn't deny them. and in spite of her worries turned herself over so that her buttocks was in the air. She figured with her belly so heavy right now it would be far easier for the entry this way.

"You're a good mother to us," one of them said and allowed its phallic appendage to unsheath itself from the mass of tendrils hanging at its waist. The others followed suit in agreement. Their phalluses ready and dripping. Of course, she couldn't see them this time but they did not surprise her. Instead, they lightly touched her with the tendrils running them along her legs and up to her trembling anus. 

The muscles were soft and tender now, making the initial entry easy. The second was a little tougher but nothing she wasn't used to by this point. However, it was the third one that made her wince slightly. Gritting her teeth as it worked its way inside her. She gave a small whimper clenching slightly, but the three phalli sunk into her with ease. Slowly winding their way deeper, filling her up once more. She felt far more full than normal at this point, and the light twisting of the thing in her belly was making it far more intense. Especially as her offspring's three tendrils reached the point of her stomach.

"O...Oh," she gasped as they began to move. It felt as though the weight of the clear tentaculum their father had placed in her was still there. Only this time it was moving. The three moved in perfect sync wiggling and turning at a slow speed then gradually plodding their way up to a more intense pace. Their tentacles came up around her to aid in holding her in place so that they could move faster. It was amazing. As if her body was taking them far more easily more quickly than it had before. She guessed it was all thanks to the special gift their father had left inside her and said a silent prayer of gratitude as she began to moan. Her hips pushing back a bit as a way to entice them into going further.

Their response was almost immediate, quickening their speed. One of them allowing the slender red tendril to emerge and slide against her wetness, coating it before finally allowing it to make its way into her urethra. It was a sensation she had learned to thoroughly enjoy by this point. 

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She moaned loudly. "Mother will take all of it for her offspring."

Her body trembled and shuddered wildly as they sunk into her, twisting and turning, pressing into every sweet spot her body had. Causing a shameful cry of ecstasy to erupt from her throat as her muscles tensed and her body came in blissful orgasm, but the offspring did not stop. They often exceeded her orgasms, and today was no different. Their relentless thrusting continued, driving her even more mad as another orgasm built itself up. 

Her body was so much more sensitive these days. Having multiple orgasms within a span of a few minutes as her offspring had their way with her. They pounded her relentlessly, sometimes for an hour at a time without stopping. She never would have guessed her body would be able to take something like that, but they always seemed to know just what her body would be able to handle. And perhaps, the impregnation itself by the god had given more vitality. Or perhaps their seed inside her as it was digested had done the job. Whatever the reason, now that she had this new gift she was going to be undertaking so much more. And in reality, if she would be bearing many more, her body would definitely need the upgrade to keep up with all of them.

As yet another orgasm was reaching its peak, each of her offspring unleashed their seed within her, causing her belly to extend even further. When they pulled out, she immediately flopped onto her side breathing heavily. "Oh my goodness," she panted. "My children I am...so..."

"Sleep," the cut her off in unison and swirled their tentacles around her. 

This was how she was used to sleeping now. Wrapped up gently in their embrace. It was surprisingly comfortable and warm with them and made her feel safe. As she drifted off in slumber, gave a smile to them. 

"I love you, my sweet babies," she cooed.


	5. A New World

It had been several years since she received the gift from the deity and since bore many offspring. They now resided in a deep cavern outside of the haven the priests lived, and of course, Amari had gone with them. At first, the priests seemed apprehensive but eventually, they relented. Like the other rooms before, the cavern was lined with many pillows and nothing more. The many offspring didn't seem to care either way as they hardly slept. Their eyes were forever open, unblinking. So they mostly just rested their bodies.

Amari on the other hand was almost always either asleep or sustaining at least two of her offspring at a time. She seemed more exhausted nowadays since she had so much more of them to give her time to, but it didn't really bother her. It was a life filled with pleasure and stability in which she felt adored and protected by her brood and her god. A life that she felt she was an integral part of. So much better than if she had led a normal everyday life. She hardly had a care in the world now and damn near never saw a priest. Occasionally the high priest would stop by to see how she was fairing, then he would leave. He rarely spoke much to her anymore nor did he stay too long to observe her offspring sustaining her. The only time he did make it a notion to actually spend a considerable amount of time with her was during the sacred mating ceremony. Even then, some of her offspring had come to take over the responsibilities the priests once did. They also completely took over the birth and rebirthing processes on their own. Keeping her with them in the cavern at those times.

The muscles in her anus were now accustomed to the thick admissions and while it still could sting a tad if she was left unprepared, she could take a lot more, much more easily than she had before, and the offspring made use of this on many levels. Exploring how much they could put inside of her, whether it be her anus or urethra. She could now take two of those slender red tendrils in there, it was a tight fit that stung for the first few minutes but it would quickly give way to pleasure. She found her body often responded to pain in such a way nowadays and had to thank all that she had gone through for that.

Stirring a bit, she could feel something tugging at her legs trying to open them. Without opening her eyes, she allowed her body to obey. Parting her legs to reveal her glistening sex to whichever offspring had been beckoning her. Instead of what was expected though she felt her stomach turn. Quickly she opened her eyes and looked up. The grey face peering down at her grabbed her legs in its tentacles and pulled them up and out wide so that her buttocks was positioned high in the air. Readying her for the rebirth. 

"It's coming now?" She asked in a breezy voice and her offspring nodded as it reached forward to lay a hand over her stomach. "It's ready to make it's way out."

Amari took a deep breath. It was harder to do this way, laying on her back, but the offspring insisted it be done like this. They told that for some reason it was more comfortable for the offspring inside of her, even if the journey was more difficult and ultimately it was her job as their mother to make it as comfortable as possible. Thus, the young woman found herself complying with them and doing it this way, even though it hurt a lot more. She closed her eyes again, trying to center herself and focus as the pressure in her gut began to build up and move through her body. She winced, giving a small cry of discomfort as she attempted to squeeze her muscles and coax it out faster. 

"Relax mother," the creature spoke up. "Let it happen naturally. Forcing it will hur..."

Suddenly, a loud banging sounded through the cavern, cutting off the other's speech abruptly. Both Amari and the offspring looked in the direction it had come from. For the first time, she noticed that they were alone. The cavern was empty aside from her and the single offspring and that puzzled her. Raising up on her elbows just a bit she was about to question the state of things when 3 more of her brood appeared. Each had blood staining some of their tentacles and a few splatters across their bodies. Immediately she became worried and nearly jumped up. If it weren't for the tendrils that held her in place, she would have been able to do so, but it retained its hold, once again placing a hand on her belly to keep her still.

"What happened to you?" She cried out. "Are you hurt?"

"Fear not mother," they replied in unison. "We are alright. This blood is not ours."

She found herself relaxing a bit then winced again as the child inside her moved again. 

"We have to go now mother," they continued. "You must birth the offspring quickly. Father is calling."

"Quickly?" She asked with a whimper. "I don't know if I can my sweets."

The one that held her looked back at the others. "I shall go in and retrieve it," it said in its naturally monotoned voice, and the others nodded in agreement moving closer to them.

"Go in?" she queried frantically. "You mean you're going to just...pull it out?"

"Yes mother," came the reply, and the others circled around them. Each one extending some of their tentacles to enclose her body even more and hold it in place. "It's not going to feel pleasant I'm afraid, so you'll have to forgive me for that, but this is the only way."

Amari recalled seeing a television program back when she still lived with her parents. It had been about farm life and how the farmers worked and dealt with troubles on the estate. One of the problems had to do with a pregnant cow that had trouble pushing out her calf. The workers had tied a rope around its feet and pulled it out all at once. The cow had uttered such a pain-filled cry that it had given Amari a nightmare. Now, she felt like she was going to be that cow, and the thought frightened her.

The offspring around her reached down to pet her hair lightly in a small attempt to comfort her as the other lifted his hand. There was no lubricant being administered here, either which would make the whole experience even harder on her, and for the first time ever, Amari thought she saw an emotion of sympathy hanging in the glint of its glassy eyes. She understood well enough at this point to know that they only did what was necessary for her, even if it was uncomfortable. She knew they didn't want to hurt their mother and would always protect her. So, as a show of recognition, her hands reached around and gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart as wide as she could and gave another whimper as she nodded. 

"Bear with it mother," it replied and rested its fingers against her soft hole before sliding them inside at a brisk pace. There was no time to wait or ease into it right now, so the sting of pain was greater than normal. Even still, it was bearable enough right now, and Amari only winced and continued to whine softly in discomfort. Only giving a sharp cry at the initial entry. She could take three of their thick phallus so one arm would definitely be doable. It was what was coming next that she was dreading. As it's arm sunk deeper, she continued to hold herself as open as she could bear, struggling not to clench her muscles even though they were dying to. Normally, clenching around their thick cocks felt amazing, but it would only make things more difficult in this situation.

"I've got it," her offspring said abruptly, and the others instantly contracted their tentacles, and tightened their grip as the other pulled hard. All at once, a piercing pain filled her entire abdomen as the large eel-like creature was extracted at a violently harsh speed. Her shriek of agony emanated through the cavern in a piercing cry of distress, then melted into sobs of relief. 

she didn't have any time to focus on what happened. All at once, she was scooped up into the arms of one and carried through the cavern swiftly. Her muscles ached from the ordeal, and her head was still spinning, but for whatever reason, they didn't feel like she had time to stop and process it all. That scared her and they must have felt that because the offspring that carried her spoke.

"Fear not mother," It said softly. "Father will keep you safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" she inquired weakly. "Whose trying to hurt me?"

"Fathers worshipers," it replied.

"Worshippers? You mean the priests?"

"Yes."

"But...Why do they want to do that? They are the ones that brought me here?"

"They are jealous of you mother," another chimed in. "They wanted fathers gifts, but they coveted them selfishly. They wanted the gifts to help themselves. Father saw that in their hearts and it made him angry. That is why he gave the gifts to you. Because you want only to succeed his will and nothing more. That's what makes you different from them, so they decided to kill you."

"K...Kill me!" She cried out fearfully. "So that's why you were covered in blood. Because you attacked first?'

"Yes," it replied again. "They wanted to take your life and find another. That's why father instructed us to bring you to him. He will take us into the void so that we all can live in peace there and be out of harms reach."

"Into the void? C...Can I exist there?"

"Of course. There in the void with father, there is no death for us. We will exist forever. And you mother, because you bear his mark you will exist forever as well. You will not grow old or die within fathers void."

"This is...such a great gift," she said meekly and laid her head against the offsprings chest. "Am I really that worthy?"

"You live for us," they chimed together. "Father says that makes you worthy."

As they carried her from the cavern and into the haven building she could see bodies littered everywhere. Priests pulled apart and broken lay scattered about many places. Their blood stained the ground, the walls, and all the decorative ornaments that hung on them. It was as if a pack of wild animals had stormed through the halls. But of course, she knew better than that. It was her beloved offspring that had done the gruesome deed.

On a normal day, Amari wasn't one for blood and gore, but because they had risked it for her, she considered it a gift of sorts and as such felt it disrespectful to avert her eyes. So, she watched everyone as they passed them with a satisfied grin. 

Once they had reached the altar room she saw that the massive brood had been waiting for them. They all turned at once to stare as the offspring holding the eel stepped forward. "Apologies for our lateness," It said emphatically. "We had to assist mother with the rebirth."

"Father understands," Another said finally and with that, they all turned back to face the large mark on the wall. The place that the void would open. 

In unison, they began to chant, and like every time before she did not understand the words. Yet, she tried her best to mimic the sounds in a desperate hope to please the god. It must have worked too because the void opened up shortly after, the familiar tentacles lined with eyes emerging to greet them with a low rumble. This time, however, The offspring answered with a familiar rumble of their own. One that sounded more growl-like and Amari couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

"Greetings my lord," she announced boldly as the offspring that held her moved to the front of the pack. "I am honared to be in your presents."

The god replied with another rumble and her child that held her translated. "Father is pleased with your service to him and to us. He says you're welcomed into the void with his blessing." 

"I thank you, my lord," She replied to the deity. "Everything I have belongs to you. Continue to use me as you wish."

"Our father will have more of you when once we enter our new home mother," one of them replied. "Now close your eyes, please. The transition from this world to the void can harm you otherwise."

Amari nodded and hid her face in the one that held her and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel them move again, then a quick brisk of cold, before the temperature leveled out to something more calm and sustainable. Something that one would probably guess to be around 73 degrees Fahrenheit. An ideal temperature for most people and Amari was no different. She sighed in satisfaction, giving a small shiver to release the last of the chill that had so quickly come and gone.

It wouldn't be for a few more minutes before the offspring would speak again. "Mother," It said softly and tenderly. "You may open your eyes now. We have arrived."

The young mother's eyes flickered open to behold a grand sight. A world, unlike anything anyone could imagine lay before her. A vast, expansive scape of soft powdery sand stretched in all directions, beyond the distant horizon. Crude white vines curled their way out of it, reaching upwards to a sky ignited by millions of tiny stars and two large spheres, lavender in color, hanging above, amidst the sparkling sea. They bestowed enough light to make out everything in fine detail but nothing as bright as the sun back on earth with its fiery splendor that always blocked out the stars. No, not like here. 

The two bright orbs hovering overhead shed a luminous shine down to the ground below that reflected off a pool of black liquid. It moved and sloshed with the consistency of water, yet appeared as black as ink. Its darkness mirrored the gleam of those two moons, casting more light around the space creating a dream-like abyss. The Offspring that had been holding its eel-like sibling knelt next to this pool now. Allowing the creature in its arms to slide into the blackened waters. 

It was only when the familiar rumble sounded that Amari finally turned her head and came face to face with the deity for the first time. She beheld a large mass, quivering and forming itself sporadically into vague shapes with its expanse of tendrils. Its whole makeup was something almost incomprehensible. There was no way of knowing which part of the creature was the head, which was the body, or which was the front or back. It seemed that it was all these things at once, it's form shifting with a large assortment of appendages from every possible angle. This was a god! This unending design without a beginning or end. It reflected eternity within its grasp and Amari was so moved by its presence she began to cry out happily in reverence. This great old one was everything that God was supposed to be and more. And even though she didn't understand its words, its calming aura told her it was pleased.

"This place is beautiful," She mused as the offspring that held her bent its head down to give her a nuzzle of affection. Something that they often did when they were happy, even if their faces didn't show it. "Eternity here really will be heavan." 

The God sounded a great rumble and the brood all turned to it at once, giving a rumbly callback. Then one of them spoke. "Our father will fill you with eggs," It replied. "Now that you are here, there needn't so much time between the sacred mating." It walked next to her. The one that had been holding her initially, helped to adjust her so that both of them could hold her up. Their tentacles wrapping around her to suspend her body up in the air. Then came more, to pull her legs wide and back like the priests used to do in the times before, once again presenting her most pure of areas to the mighty deity.

The young mother knew now that her life would be filled with far more pleasureful pain than it had previously. She was here, in their clutches without any ability to turn back, not that she would have if given the option. The woman had given herself to this god long ago and had never made it a point to change her mind. Thus she would welcome anything they wanted to bestow upon her.

"Father wants to fill this land with your children," the offspring spoke. "Children that could not be created from your old home."

"I'll create all the children I can," she assured them. "I happily take up that mantle."

At that moment a tendril that she hadn't seen before emerged from the mass upheld by the great old one. It was about as big around as a quarter and clear. Much like the hefty gift-giving tube, the deity had presented to her years prior. It reached out with this new tendril and slowly slid it inside of her. Her wet sex rejoiced at the entry, clenching and wetting it's walls even more. 

She rarely got to have fun with this part of her body anymore. It was reserved for her God alone, and as such, she dared not nor did the offspring dare to put anything there. Thus she always became eager when the times of sacred mating would come. It meant that she could finally feel pleasure here and she willingly took what it would give, losing herself in a blissful orgasm. Now, she figured she would be able to have this place filled much more often, thankfully.

The deity moved the tendril around inside of her, making contact with the entry to her womb, and slid inside. Amari groaned in satisfaction, rocking her hips lightly. With another rumble, a glowing blue liquid began to travel down the clear tendril. When it hit her womb her body gave a jolt. Its cold temperature was something she was largely unprepared for and as a result, her hips bucked, but like always, the offspring were ready for her and held her in place. She groaned and trembled in their grasp as more and more liquid flowed into her, forcing her uterus to extend like she was with child. It was a different kind of full feeling, much more unique than the times before. The cool sensation offered a new tingling that she hadn't yet experienced, and as soon as it was finished and the clear tube was withdrawn, she found herself shivering from its side-effects.

"Father will lay the eggs now," one of the offspring vocalized and Amari nodded in response.

What emerged next was the all too familiar egg depositor that she had become so accustomed to. It extended downwards and entered her body easily, finding its way to her womb and, like the tendril before it, pushing its way inside. One by one, eggs began to descend downward pushing through the tight opening of her uterus to rest inside with the cooling fluid. The young mother moaned with each one, her body jerking slightly as they entered her. When a sufficient amount had been deposited the tendril withdrew and she was set back down. 

"These eggs will develop more quickly than hours mother," One of them explained. "You will give birth in a manner of hours. So please stay close by."

"Hours?" That one was new. Never before had the birthing process been so fast. But, she guessed that if it was going to be an entirely different creature then the gestation time would most likely be different. Still, only a few hours seemed very vast. Just what kind of creatures were these things?

"Yes, mother," one of the offspring replied. "They will hatch quickly. Prepare yourself. The hours that go by will have a tole on your body."

She was about to ask about that tole but the tingly sensation from the cool liquid had begun to grow, forcing her muscles to clench and she quickly found herself on her knees. Her body was already trying to expel the eggs. 

"Father can't put that which keeps them inside this time," the offspring explained. "Not like with us. It would keep the eggs inside you too long. So you have to try not to push." 

That was easier said than done. It was like being in labor, ready to give birth but not being able to. Combine that with the excessive tingling, and Amari thought she would be going mad. Her body was feeling so many things at once now, much more than before, but she was determined to see this through to the end. She didn't want to disappoint the god she had come to love so much. So, she crossed her legs tightly in an attempt to keep from pushing, and her hands came around to caress her enlarged belly. Ten minutes she went by in this state, whimpering so that tears filled her eyes.

Finally, the god gave a low rumble, and some of the offspring stepped forward to her once more. Their tendrils encircled her and hoisted her up into the air as they had earlier, once again exposing her to their father. 

"Do not worry," they said in unison. "Father is not angry with you. He will help you."

With that, the deity lowered a tendril down before her but, instead of putting it inside, it allowed it to hover just above. It was then that Amari noticed the end of the tendril opening. As it did so, another creature slithered from its opening. It was a bulbous thing. Shaped sort of like a lightbulb with finger-like spider legs. Much larger than the tube that had initially went inside. It was more akin to that of a grown man's fist.

"Wh...What it that?" She questioned as the creature dropped onto her stomach. 

"Shhh, don't be afraid," her children exclaimed. "It normally isn't used for this but father has instructed it to assist you, but it will be a bit uncomfortable going in."

"Going in?" She asked craning her neck to watch the creature scuttle over her glistening folds.

"Yes," came the reply. "It will enter your womb and keep the eggs inside."

Amari gulped. It was much larger than the eggs were, and much more round. Its entry would be a difficult one. However, she simply nodded and smiled up at the looming god to show her gratitude. "Thank you for your help my lord," she exclaimed then winced as she felt the creature press into her. It did so slowly, urging the rounded crown between her folds and into her waiting orifice. 

She gave a cry and winced as the thing moved deeper. It's finger legs moving inside to rest against the opening to her uterus before curling two of them into the sensitive hole and pulling the entryway in an attempt to allow for much easier penetration. It almost felt like giving birth except, when her body pushed, so did the creature but in the opposite direction. The girl knew she had to resist that urge to push if this thing was going to find it's way inside. She cried out again, trying desperately to keep her hips still as the rounded creature finally forced its massive bulb through her supple opening. It's legs remaining outside, curved around the rim to keep itself in place. 

A small feeling of relief swept over her. It was like her body knew it couldn't push anymore and had finally given in. The woman breathed heavily as she was once again set down on the ground. Her shaky body leaning against one of the offspring for support.

"Very good mother," they praised. "You endured it well. You're strong and it pleases us all."

She smiled weekly nuzzling its cheek. "I will do anything for my babies," she chuckled lightly.

The next few hours were still quite intense. While her body didn't struggle to push them out anymore, the tingling coolness still remained. It sent a mix of feelings through her. New sensations her brain didn't know how to process. As a result, she sat on the ground inside a mass of tentacles belonging to her offspring for comfort and dozed off quickly.

It was only when a sharp pain reverberated through her that she jolted awake with a loud cry. Immediately the offspring she had been curled up in turned to her and quickly had her legs wide open and her hips elevated. The sharp pain struck her again and this time she saw why. The creature that had sealed her up was trying to pull itself out. 

"I will take you to the water mother," the offspring spoke and picked her up effortlessly carrying her to the edge of the black pool. It was only now that she noticed exactly how far this body of water reached. It moved far beyond the horizon, it's end unseen over the boundary. Another sharp pain quickly pulled her from her thoughts as she was positioned next to the pool. It was not on a beach that gradually led into the dark abyss, but rather a small drop off placed inches from the surface of the inky liquid. This made it impossible to know exactly how deep the thing went and made Amari a bit uncomfortable.

The grey creature stood behind her, it's tentacles entangling her legs and pulling them wide. Her hips were angled slightly downwards towards the sloshing water, resting at the very edge of the embankment. "They go in the water?" She asked between whimpers.

"Yes mother," it answered softly. "This is why they couldn't be born in your world. They need this water."

Another stab of pain tore through her as the creature once again tried to pull itself free. She understood now, it was finally the time to push. Amari took a deep breath as the painful strain once again built up and she squeezed her muscles tightly giving a raucous cry as the round creature was finally launched free, dropping down into the water below. Now the pressure returned and the young mother found her body once again needing to push. 

She wrapped her arms around some of the tendrils that draped around her and began to allow her body to do what it had been trying to do. But, to her surprise, it wasn't as easy as the eggs she birthed in the past. These eggs had grown considerably more and taken on a much rounder shape. Through the throbbing, she had awoken to, Amari had failed to notice the size of her belly. It had grown larger since she had fallen asleep and this was the reason why. The eggs were probably a little bit bigger than a softball now when they had previously been a lot closer to the size of a larger chicken's egg. The whole birthing process she was used to was suddenly turned on its head and her body wasn't used to it. 

Giving another small cry, she pushed hard forcing an egg out and into the water below. All at once, she heard the rumble of the deity behind them. It felt encouraging somehow like he was praising her for enduring this work. It gave her a pleasant satisfying feeling and she found the strength to once again give a hard push, releasing yet another egg. 

When she gave birth to the other eggs they all came out rather quickly. Only waiting a few seconds or so between the birth of each one, and while uncomfortable, didn't hurt near as much as these ones did. She could scarcely tell the difference between them and the bulbous spindly creature that had kept them inside. The pain with each one was sharp and intense, lasting only moments as they were thrust free from her uterus, but there were many of them. She guessed at least 15 or so. That was the general number her other offspring had been and she was guessing that this was no different. At least it didn't feel that different when they were going in, but that was where the difficulty lie. That was a lot of eggs to push out and lots of pain to endure.

The mother squeezed the tentacles again as she gave another wail of agony, forcing out another, then another. Her legs were shaking and quivering as she was kept in place, unable to be free until the last of the eggs were safe in the waters below. Oh how she wished for just 2 measly minutes between each egg, but fate was cruel and did not grant her such a mercy. Giving another agonizing scream she thrust free one more. 

"You're doing well mother," came a soft voice by her ear. "This birth is harder than ours but you're doing well. We are all pleased with you."

The reassurance was nice and very much needed. It felt good to know that even though she was a tool to be used by this god, that he along with all those that she bore truly cared about her psyche in times like this. When they made promises to protect her it really was so, even if that protection was from herself. Amari knew she could pull through at this point and spent the next few minutes in agony, pushing free each and every egg until the last one fell to the water with a thick shlunk. Finally, she could rest and fell back against her offspring as it lowered her legs but continued to keep her wrapped within its tentacles. Lifting her slightly and pulling her further back from the edge so she could observe the next stage of life.

"I can't believe all those came out of me," she admitted somewhat breathlessly. "There's so many."

"Here in fathers world, you will be able to do much more with your body," her offspring explained. "You have fathers sacred mark. That makes you a god by your people's standards. There is much you will accomplish that no normal human ever could. Things that can only come to be by someone who carries such a mark."

"A god!" The word echoed in her brain giving her a pleasing sentiment. That was definitely what those priests had coveted. 

Suddenly the sound of cracking pulled her from her thoughts. Amari turned to see the eggs below them breaking open as new eel-like creatures emerged. However, these were considerably different from the ones she was used to seeing. For starters, they were a great deal bigger, of course, and its body far more cylindrical. However, their faces were considerably different. These creatures had no eyes at all, and a singular rounded mouth that opened and closed repeatedly like it was trying to grab something. All in all, it resembled a large worm more than an eel. Like before, when she first saw her offspring she was overcome with wonder at the sight of them and dubbed them beautiful like she had the others. 

A new thought hit her out of nowhere at this moment and she looked up to her offspring for answers. "Do they have to come back inside me?"

The offspring shook its head. "No mother. We require returning to your insides because that is where our food resides. Their food resides in your breasts now, so they must suckle."

"My breasts?" she questioned and looked down at them. Like her swollen belly, she had been so caught up in the birth that she hadn't noticed their swollen form. They were bigger than before and now leaking a pale bluish liquid. They tingled now with anticipation as if they were longing to be drained. Needless to say, this had surprised her. However, she nodded up to the offspring then looked back down at the water. "Do they come out?"

"No mother, you must go in." The tentacles that held her carefully lifted her form into the air and slowly lowered her into the viscous fluid. It was warmer than she had originally thought it would be. Like a pool left out in the sun for several days. It was relaxing and not at all harsh. 

Amari laid against the tendrils reaching up to hold them like a child learning how to swim for the first time. Her offspring noticed this and immediately began to reassure her. "You needn't worry mother, I will not drop you. This bottom is too far for you to reach so we will always assist you when you need to feed them."

Right then, the worm-like creatures began to circle her. Almost like they were sizing her up, similar to sharks, but she knew they would not hurt her. They were simply hungry and as their mother, it was her duty to feed them. Carefully cupping a breast in each hand she pushed out her chest to them. "Come on my babies," she cooed softly and two of them swam closer.

They seemed to hesitate a moment, their mouths laying just out of reach of her nipples, but with another small coaxing each one latched onto her with their round mouths. Perfect for suckling on her swollen breasts. The feeling was interesting, to say the least. It tingled in a pleasant way but was also a tad bit painful,z causing her to wince slightly. Yet instead of telling her to pull away her instincts urged her on. Convincing her it was necessary for the young. An instinct honed and developed over the few years as the mother of the past children. Even though they were not human to say the very least.

Slowly she reached a hand out to curl around them holding them close. Suddenly the pain grew much sharper causing her to release a small yelp of discomfort. 

"You must allow them this mother," came the offspring's instructions. "It's how they feed."

"Are they...ah...biting me?" she wined.

"Not at all. They haven't any teeth."

"Then what...AHhh...are they doing...Ah?"

"There tongues are working their way into your breast. It's attaching to the milk sack that's formed inside them. As I said, it's how they feed."

Amari looked up at him astonished, still wincing. "But...Ahh...how is that possible? The mamory glands are...AAahhhh." She hissed in pain cutting off her sentence as her left breast suddenly stung remarkably more.

The offspring understood nonetheless and replied softly, "your breasts have been redeveloped, mother. It happened during the time you were pregnant. As you accept more of fathers various seed you will discover your that your body will make changes to accommodate the lives growing within you. Your nipples and breasts were such a change this time. They work differently now."

She winced again and gave another sharp cry as the same strain suddenly enveloped her right breast. It made her jerk which in turn forced the worms to clamp down harder. She gave another cry and tried to still herself.

"Easy mother, you must bear with the pain."

"I know," She said weakly. "I want my babies to feed so I'll do my best."

"You are a very good mother," came another's voice. "There tongues are connected to the milk sack now, inside your breast. They can suck up the milk that way, like the straws from your world. If you squeeze them, perhaps they can drink faster."

She nodded and removed her hands from the worms heads. They seemed slightly miffed by this and wiggled a little in defiance trying to urge their return. However, their mother did not comply and instead grabbed her breasts with each hand and squeezed them lightly. The sharpness of the pain did not reseed but the muscles contracting along the worms told her they were drinking well. It was enough for her to be able to bear with pain for now. Soon, after a few minutes, the sharp pain retracted and each worm released.

"They release when their stomachs are full," one of her offspring explained. "Now its time for the others to feed."

As the two worms swam away, two more raced forward and latched on almost immediately. They suckled for only a moment before delving their slender tongues deep into her breasts. she gave a shout of pain as her body lurched with the force, but she did not attempt to pull away. Instead, she gripped her breasts and squeezed once more, grunting in mild anguish as her young nursed somewhat ferociously. Their hunger only satiated after several minutes went by. Like before they detached and as quickly as they did so, two more took their place, eagerly shoving their tongues inside of their mother, who could do nothing but remain there and assist them by compressing her bosoms.

Finally, when the last one detached, she was removed from the water and returned to the land. She rubbed her tender chest and lifted one to observe it. Unlike normal human breasts that have several access holes all around the nipple about the size of a pinhead, her nipples instead donned a single orifice, quite small but not the size of a pinhead. With normal nipples, it was almost impossible to see the holes until they leaked milk. Even then they weren't that big. She was confident though, that like normal nipples, the holes would close again now that the feeding was done. That's how nursing breasts worked naturally and even though hers had developed into something new, they still acted seemingly normal in the interests of the feeding. 

Giving a soft sigh she looked up at her offspring then back down at the water. This was her home now. She would populate this land and fill it with her children. this was her kingdom.


	6. New Developements

Amari was unaware of how much time had actually passed at this point. It could have been a month or so if she had to guess and her offspring were growing by the day. She had given birth to several more clusters of worms all of which grew very quickly, and once old enough had swum away further out into the blackened sea. In the time that passed, she also worked to sustain her previous offspring whom she had taken to calling "The Greys" named after the color of their skin. It was hard work but, they seemed to be going far easier on her than when they were on earth. Not coming to her near as often. When she questioned them of this she was assured that the void's energy calmed them quite a great deal, and would continue to do so. This notion had almost made her feel lonely but, all of them could always seem to tell without a word what was wrong, and immediately one would appear to fix the situation. 

It still felt great but, Amari had begun to guess that the reasons for their need to be sustained were mounting more from a need to keep her happy than an actual need for their own release. This thought also didn't discourage her, however, and instead made her feel all the more touched that they would go to such lengths. 

As the final worm swam away, the mother was once again lifted from the water. She rubbed her breasts lightly to relieve the soreness like she had done many times before and looked up when several more of the Grey's slithered up to her. Their unchanging faces staring down at her. "What is it?" She asked lightheartedly. 

"Father calles for you mother," they replied together. Another action that had the goddess convinced they were either telepathic or shared a hive mind. 

She nodded and walked to them. "Does he wish to give me his seed again?" she bequeathed somewhat hopefully.

"Yes," came the monotoned reply. "father insists you are ready to birth a new species at this time."

The terms day and night meant nothing here, so whenever they talked this way Amari always half expected them to use those forgotten terms but they never did. There was no such thing as time in this place. At least not like her world knew it. Nothing was measured but day and night since the sky remained unchanging. There wasn't even any sort of shift in the weather. Everything remained constant. That only added to the complication when trying to judge exactly how much earth time had come and gone. That fact would definitely be needing more getting used to. 

"Alright," Amari agreed stepping towards them. "Take me to him, I am ready to resieve his seed." 

They did not speak now but lead her away from the water to a great open patch that the deity was resting in. It's mass of appendages coiled and moved as she approached. Becoming aware of her presence. It suddenly rose, hovering inches above the ground, and let forth a heavy rumble of welcome. 

The girl returned the sentiment with a smile and a nod and moved past the grey offspring to stand before the titanous deity. "I am here to recieve your seed my lord," she announced happily and bowed her head to show respect. "I am happy to be of continued use to you." 

The great old one rumbled its approval and in response two of the Greys encircled their tendrils around her and lifted her into an all to familiar position. Presenting her sex to the deity for his use, and like before one of its multitude on tentacula arose from the rest and moved downwards towards her. This one was new, as expected, but it was vastly different from the others that came before. Until now they had all been relatively smooth. This piece however was ridged. It was covered in dips and bumps, all along its thick brown surface, and trembled and shivered as if it was excited to accomplish what it was destined to. 

Like the others, its girth was decent, but it retained somewhat of a slenderness and tapered down to a point instead of the typical bulbous formation she was used to. As it approached the tendril began to ooze a pinkish liquid from its tip. Yet another color to add to her memory banks. 

Amari gave a groan of need and rocked her hips slightly, explicating her neediness for the firm staff. "I'm ready my lord," she breathed, then gave another groan as the tendril penetrated her. Pushing in steadily, snaking its way to the passage of her uterus. 

The tapered end entered easily, causing her to moan lividly and her hips to rock even more. Then the tentacles tightened around her. A sign that it was going to get more intense, and so it did. The tendril slid in deeper, it's manageable circumference gradually getting thicker as it went. The rough skin hitting her pleasure spots in a variety of interesting ways causing her to groan loudly in the midsts of the swelling discomfort. It was mere seconds before she began to whimper. The thick tendril's size ever increasing. 

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, her voice articulating the distress with laments of suffering as well as enjoyment. A song she often sang nowadays. This was followed by quick cries of gratitude and appreciation for the entering tendril. She found it easier to accept when she wailed out in gratefulness rather than misery. Something that only urged the deity onward and resounded in whispers of comfort from the offspring that held her in assistance. 

As the phallus was pushed deeper, a powerful bellow erupting from her throat. It was as thick as a man's arm now. Something that would be easily taken without a problem in her vagina, hell even in her anus it would be fine. The problem was it was pushing through into her uterus. It's girth forcing her body into feeling the pain of birth in reverse. Yet, in all of this, her walls still oozed their wet secretions. Accepting the hefty member with ease. Yes, in all that pain there was pleasure. The knotted bumps still touching each nerve in blissful agony, and Amari found her hips ever moving. Rocking eagerly to take the heavy piece.

Then, suddenly it stopped and Amari found the strength to crane her head to see what was coming now. Her belly was extended to a considerable degree and she felt it difficult to maneuver enough to see around it. However, the feet was not impossible and the goddess was able to view the tendril hanging outside of her body. The brown color had ceased abruptly and continued on in white and the seem between the two colors was separating. All at once, the tendril heaved the rest into her with a final push, sending the poor girl yowling like a pained feline. It remained in her for a moment. Pulsating and twitching before it finally retreated, the white reemerging detached from the rest.

"It's inside you now mother," came the chorus beneath her. "It will form into a new offspring in time." They lowered her down, where she almost fell backward thanks to the heaviness within her womb, but they caught her and helped her to remain upright. 

Amari gazed down at her once again swollen belly. It was an amazing size this time, bigger than it had ever been in the past. Normally she would probably have worried if it would ever return to its normal size but through all these pregnancies, her body had always returned to how it was before. Not an abnormality in sight. She chopped it up to the power within the deities seed initially, but now as more and more happened to her, her body was undergoing vast changes that should not be possible. And that she knew was all thanks to the great old God. Thus she also knew her body would once again return to normal after the birth. The problem was waiting for that birth.

At this time, she was hardly left alone. Not that she was entirely by herself before, but at the very least the Grey's gave her some space to do as she liked every now and then. This time, however, the story was different. She could hardly make her way anywhere. Simply walking was agonizing thanks to the weight of the thing developing inside of her. It could be done, of course, but not without great difficulty. Even now as feeding time for the worms approached she knew it would take at least two of the Greys to lower her into the water. 

As she sat by the bank, waiting for them to assist her, she glanced down at the water and saw the worms swimming below. They eagerly lifted their heads above the water opening their circular mouths and wiggling their tongues in anticipation. They had grown so much again. Soon they wouldn't need her milk anymore, but that also meant that right now their tongues were also thicker and thus pained her a lot more. They were also a great deal more enthusiastic than their younger counterparts. Their charge into her nipple was painful and while she had grown more accustomed to the smaller ones, even they still stung. The entire feeding process was not as pleasurable as she had been expecting it to become. Not like the act of sustaining the Greys, or even when they traveled back inside of her. Those things had become quite a deal more enjoyable but this? Sadly it hadn't. Still, she looked forward to their feedings. It was a sort of bonding experience that she craved as a mother.

As some of the Greys approached her, something new in the water caught her eye. It was well disguised by the murky liquid, so she couldn't make out what it was entirely but she could see that it was larger than her current babies. Quickly she grew worried and looked back at the Greys for help, but before she could say anything the worms bolted, swimming out in all directions before diving under the waves. 

"Don't worry," One of the Greys had reassured her. "They won't be harmed if they stay well enough away for now."

"But..." She stammered, worry still clinging to her voice. "Don't they need to eat?"

"They are well fed mother," Came the reply. "They will not starve if they miss a meal."

"It is something to be aware of though mother," Another one spoke up. "As more of your children thrive in this world, some will inevitably be claimed for death."

"Wait death?" She asked, now completely confused. "I thought you said that nothing dies here."

"No," They retorted quickly. "You and father will not die here. Nor will you age. Your offspring, however, while we live long natural lives, we will eventually die. In turn, we can also be killed by each other. That is why you are so necessary. This world can only be replenished by you and fathers union. If not, it will be as empty as when you first arrived."

"Oh," she said somewhat sadly. "Mortality was always a crutch in my world. I guess it's the same for you here." She looked down at her hands. "But you need not fret my children. I will continue to populate this world with my lord. As long as he will have me." At that moment, a splash caught all of their attention as a grown worm raised its head above the water, squealing in distress.

Amari quickly looked back at her Grey's and one of them knelt down beside her. "It has returned to you," it announced. "It seems to be weakened. Most likely lost a battle to one of its siblings."

"Oh know!" She cried out quickly reaching her hand out to the water. The worm pushed its head up against her palm eagerly. "What do we do? We can't just let it die can we?" 

"All of your offspring are precious mother," The kneeling Grey exclaimed. "Of course we can't let it die. I was merely stating earlier that some deaths are inevitable, but that doesn't mean you can't save the ones that you can."

"Alright," she said quickly. Her voice was fueled with determination and vigor. "What do we do."

"You feed it," Another replied. "Mother's milk can help it heal faster."

Amari swallowed hard. This worm was as long as she was. Well passed the size it would normally stop feeding at. No doubt its tongue would be quite a deal thicker than before as well. Fleetly she concocted a plan in hopes of avoiding what they wanted her to do. "Is there a way I can milk myself?" She asked.

"Only a tiny bit will come out with such a way," They replied. "Some milk leaks from your breasts on occasion, this is true. However, the protein-enriched nourishment they need can only be reached by properly nursing. I'm sorry mother, but it is something that you will have to do."

The goddess gave an affirming nod. "Then that is what I will do. If I can save my offspring then I will. Please lower me into the water."

As predicted, it took two Greys to lift her in their binds and lower her form slowly into the water. The worm was splashing around, screeching happily as its mother was put into place and Amari found herself taking a deep breath as she lifted a breast in her hand and pushed her chest out to it. "Come on now," she stated softly.

The worm charged, curling itself around her legs, no doubt in an attempt to support itself. The Greys did nothing about this indicating to Amari that this behavior was alright. Thus, she reached out her other hand and softly lay it on the worms head coaxing it forward. The creature complied and hastily shot forward lashing onto the breast with such ferocity that Amari was sure she would have shot backward if she hadn't been held in place. 

For a mere moment, the harshing sucking felt rather delightful and she found herself uttering a small groan in response. The worm seemed to take the gratification as a sign to continue and the goddess quickly felt its slimy tongue against the tip of her nipple. It was teasing the opening, trying to find the position to strike. She knew by now how they worked and held her breath as the thick tongue shot into her breast like a knife. Forcing her to utter a shriek of anguish. The worm responded with a wiggle of the miry organ as it began to suck strenuously. 

"Those are the sounds you always made when it was young," One of her Greys stated. "They think they are good sounds."

Amari tried desperately to keep quiet for fear of provoking the worm into an even greater frenzy but to no avail. The sharp sting penetrated her entire chest, making such a thing impossible. Desperately she gripped her breast trying to squeeze enough milk out to satiate the creature.

"It's stomach runs the length of its body mother," came the quick explanation. "It will not stop until it is full."

"Alright...AHHH..." She cried out and reached up to hold the beast close. It was still her child, and it was in need. She hadn't turned down any of the Grey's when they were in need, no matter how tired she had been so she wouldn't turn this one down either. 

Tears flowed from her eyes as she bellowed her pain into the atmosphere with each firm suckle. Her legs held fast in the creature's grip, and her body suspended by the tendrils of the others. She was stuck here. Her body urging her to pull away, to stop the pain. This instinct was great but could do little to gratify that drive. So she did all that she could. Allow the worm to drink. It's painful appetite abrasion against her chest.

She wept the entire time, pleading with the creature to finish its meal as quickly as possible. Her chest ached, and her sex tingled in eagerness from it. Once again her mind found harm but her body interpreted it differently. Feeling pain made it linger on the notion of pleasure and it would immediately ready itself to receive that satisfaction. This began to cloud her mind as the throbbing continued, and she soon found herself giving a light groan through each hiss. Her sounds only drowning away when she felt the pressure slowly leaving her breast. The worm withdrew its tongue from her but remained attached to soak up a few last drops of the fluid before finally releasing. Amari fell back against the tendrils with a sigh of relief. It was over. Her worm slowly unwound itself from her legs, swimming away without a sound. 

The goddess relaxed and gave a contented sigh, expecting to be pulled up from the water. But when that didn't happen she curiously looked up at her offspring to see what the problem was. 

Sensing her confusion they responded quickly. "Your other children are coming out now mother. It is their turn to feed now."

Amari nodded with a mournful sigh but smiled nonetheless as the babies began to emerge one by one from their hiding spots. It was apparent they hadn't gone far and were more than eager for their meal, quickly latching onto her with great enthusiasm. Again Amari found herself in pain, although not near as much as with the groan worm. Her sex pulsed and twitched eagerly once more as well, and the young mother found herself squeezing her legs together for a bit of relief. She winced a bit, giving a series of small whimpers, holding each child close as it fed. She did not turn them away and instead urged them on. Praising them for having such passionate appetites. Perhaps she wanted them to be a bit more fierce, like the older one.

When at last they had finished she was hoisted from the water and once again sat on the embankment. Her Greys curled around her reassuringly. One of them cupping her breasts tenderly in its palms as it messaged away the pains. It was a comforting feeling. One that touched her heart. Through their monotoned speaking it was hard to know when they were actually happy or not. It was through these gestures that the goddess truly felt their devotion, and she found herself once again making the silent promise to do for them all that she could.

More time found it's passing, and Amari's stomach became so much more wiggly. It moved and thrived in whatever she did, making even the simplest of things unbearably difficult. Luckily the Greys kept her rather stationary as not to agitate the creature that had formed inside of her. It wasn't until she felt a swift kick of pain did they actually set themselves to lift her from the ground. 

She winced as the pain grew stronger, her body driving her to push. It was then she knew that it was time. The thought of birthing this hefty beast did scare her. So far it would be the largest being to come from inside her and like any mother, she was more than a little unprepared for that, regardless of how much she had tried to be. Still, her body seemed ready to know exactly what it needed to do even if her mind did not. "Oh god it wants to get out," She wailed and tried desperately to widen her legs a bit more.

The Greys that held her, saw her plight and quickly encircled her limbs with their tendrils. They stood her upright, but parted her legs and brought them up and out, bent harshly back at level with her chest. Her generously protruding paunch hanging wearily between them. While a bit harsh, This position seemed to help a little in the long run, relieving some of the pressure and seemingly quieting down the offspring within her. "Breath now mother," they called in unison. "Gravity will help you here."

Amari cried out as the strain of pain once again traversed its way through her abdomen, her body eagerly struggling to push free the trembling offspring. All at once, she could feel a liquid rushing from her. It was the same viscus pink that had been leaking from the tendril as it was thrust inside, followed by a much more intense stab of agony as a substantial pressure seemed to work its way through her abdomen. With a deep breath, she squeezed her muscles tightly, pushing as hard as she could with another loud cry. More liquid was released, sloshing against the soft ground with a resounding slush. 

"I can't get it out!" She cried. "I think it's to big." She began to push again, desperate now to free the offspring from her body. One of the other Greys moved closer, placing its hands on her enlarged gut, and pushed. The force causing another scream to radiate from their mother's throat as her muscles forcibly contracted against her will, pushing violently to expel the body within her.

Suddenly, she could feel the pressure moving and the goddess knew that her offspring was finally freeing itself. She pushed again freeing more of it into the world. The hand on her stomach withdrawing as her body began to do things naturally once more. This wasn't like birthing the eggs. Their sting only lasted a few moments, with just a couple precious seconds between each. This creature was much longer, and the tentacle that was placed within her was extensively so. Amari knew that this birth would be a painfully lengthy process, with no reprieve until the child was completely free. She resided herself to this thought and gave yet another push, this one much stronger than before forcing out much more of her child.

The creature was thick, brown and ripe with ridges and bumps. It seemed to bear no distinguishing features at this point and resembled just another much larger form of the worms. One that possibly would live on the ground instead of in the water. Amari's thoughts broke as the creature began to wiggle and move, struggling to extricate itself from her body. She pushed again, giving an even louder cry this time.

The Grey that had its hand on her stomach allowed it's tendrils to curl around the frantic child, trying to still it. "Push now mother," It instructed. "Push as I pull and we will free you from this birth cycle." 

Amari scarcely had time to give an answer, as the Grey began to pull. Her hips lurched and she gave a wail of anguish as she strained to push as hard as she could. A substantial amount of the brown worm was suddenly free from her and the Grey halted giving her a chance to rest. That rest was only mere seconds, however, and it once again pulled on the creature sending its mother into another wail of agony as even more of its sibling was released into the world. It was at this point that it set the creature on the ground and it lurched forward, yanking the rest of itself free in a single, powerful wrench.

The holy mother's body twitched as she panted, her muscles trembling at the aftershock. "My...baby..." she murmured and turned her head down to see the brown creature peering up at her. 

Like she initially thought, it looked like one of her other worms, but its skin was brown and coarse, and it's size a great deal larger. It also had a much different kind of mouth. Instead of the small circular opening, it had a wide orifice that was split with an X. Causing it to open into four parts. However, just like its smaller siblings, it had no teeth. Instead, a small hole resided at the back of its mouth to with a slick black tongue would emerge. It's circumference measuring around like that of a quarter. 

It continued to stare up at her, its mouth opening and closing, its tongue lapping violently at the air the way the others did and Amari knew my instinct what it wanted. 

"It needs to be fed," she choked out, still breathless from the ordeal. "I have to feed it." It was then that she expected them to let her down, but when they did not she looked at them with a puzzled gaze. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"You are tired mother," One of them explained. "And this offspring doesn't feed the same way the other worms do. So we will need to help you."

The woman allowed her head to lean to the side a bit, resting against her own arms that had been held up high above her head. "What does it eat then?" She questioned.

"You have a new milk bladder within you now," They returned. "It's access lies within the hole we but the red tendrils into."

Her urethra! This thing was going to feed from her at that place. "It's going to drink my urine?" She asked in astonishment.

"No," one of the Greys replied. "You misunderstand mother. Your body develops what's needed to sustain us remember. A new kind of milk bladder has formed there now."

The goddess took a moment to process what they had said then nodded. "Alright, I understand."

The worm continued to stare at her lapping at the air hungrily and one of the Greys came around to carefully take the work's face in its hands and guided it over. The tongue surged forward wiggling around inside her and she jumped as it touched her inner walls. 

"Not there," The Grey instructed and slid its hand inside of her. She gave a light groan at the entrance. The Grey responded by gripping the wiggly tongue and sliding it against the top of her walls, then back until it grazed along the hole of her urethra. The creature responded with an intense lunge from the straw-like organ deep into her urethral opening causing her hips to jostle and a prominent groan to find its way from her throat. The creature's lips curled around her entire opening, shielding it from view completely as it fed. Unlike her breasts, she was more used to thicker things in this place. However, those things didn't suck. The tendrils slid in and out accordingly, but this creature had no need for that. It was instilling pleasure through feeding, so its tongue stirred and sucked. The movements giving a sharp tingle that she was unaccustomed to.

"Oh god," she moaned livelily. "That's a good baby. Feed from mother."

Amidst the pleasurable sensation, the goddess suddenly felt a small tickly along her chest. She looked down suddenly to see that two of the Grey's had allowed their slim red tendrils out to drift along her skin tentatively. Their unchanging faces moving close to nuzzle hers affectionately as they slipped down around her nipples. teasing them, and encircling them.

Their mother gave another hearty groan of enjoyment, whispering a chorus of gratitude. She couldn't really move in this position. She was held open, exposed, and defenseless to them in this way and she liked it. Being forced to endure such things was the foundation on which she was accustomed in this life. Thus, the more immobile she was, the greater her arousal would be. It wasn't a sort of kink she had seen for herself in the past, but now it was one of the main things that drove her. Well, that and the hints of pain. Her body forcibly pushed to its limits gave her an all-out maddening sensation. One that still confused her, no doubt but was welcomed nonetheless.

"We will help you here to mother," came the soothing rasp of one of the Greys against her ear and she shivered against them.

It was unclear what exactly it meant by that statement, but she didn't bother questioning them. She was sure she would know exactly what it all implied soon enough, and of course, she was right. The slim tendrils that had been so dotingly taunting her chest now slipped inside of them causing her muscles to lurch in surprise. 

"We can feed like this now as well mother," One called out. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Feed?" she choked out between harsh moans. "You feed with those things?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. "That it why we had them inside you during the sustaining." 

Now things made more sense. She had never directly asked about them before, not wishing to cause any offense and instead just accepted them. However, understanding how it had all been working shed new light on them, which gave way to new understandings. They were creatures that had fed on excess waste when they were babies, and that was exactly what they had continued to do. Yet, one thing now puzzled her, and she felt it okay to ask about it.

"H...How...ah..." She began but was cut off as more of the tendrils sunk into her. 

"We made do with what you had for us back on earth," One explained. "Your body couldn't alter itself to this degree yet, so we had to work with what we had, but now mother, you can feed us the right way. We will grow stronger now. your body is finally able to sustain us completely. We never did anything before because we didn't want to overwhelm you, but now..." The Grey trailed off giving a low murr near her ear. "We can't contain our hunger any longer."

Amari groaned as the sharp pain in her breasts increased. She could feel their thin tendrils wiggling around inside and thrusting in and out. It was more painful than the worm's tongues but somehow, combined with what the new offspring was doing below, made her body beg for more. She moaned audaciously, as they worked, her muscles twitching and undulating. "B..But wait," she stammered. "You don't suckle...ahhh...like the others."

"No, we do not," Came the response. "We absorb the nutrients through simple touch. To do that we have to move them around against your insides mother. It allows for easier consumption."

"We could feed from your milk bladder below as well, but it's being used right now," the other chimed in. "We can feed on any milk out mother produces."

Amari could only hang there and take what was given. The painful sting in her breasts was satisfying now and like her urethra, she felt that they were finally getting used to being penetrated. Thus she let herself fall into a chorus of moans as her offspring did with her as they pleased. The Greys pushed theirs in a great deal, coiling them all around the milk sacks residing inside of her breasts. They had done it some much so that one could behold the squirming tendrils through the skin and witness them moving about.

After a long few minutes, several more Greys caught wind of what was going on and made their way over. Each extending their feeding tendril to her waiting breasts. Their mother could only look on as they too began to insert them, right alongside their siblings. 

Once again, Amari found herself giving a cry in discomfort as her nipples stretched to accommodate them. Their eagerness was apparent as they slid in with anxious haste, coiling their feeding tendrils around one another as they moved about. "Oh God!" The goddess cried out between moans. "It's so much."

"Our apologies mother," They responded in unison. "But we must be properly satiated. Your breasts will receive us easily. Do not worry about them tearing or not returning to their prior shape. You are a goddess now remember. They will do so, So don't fret."

"Yes...AHH," She groaned with the sharp sting. "Feed my children...AHHHH!" Her body tense as the orgasm surged through her with ripe precision. Advancing its way among her nerves in an intensely blissful demonstration of pleasure. She even felt herself squirt that time, right into the maw of her Worm-like offspring and it responded with a lurch inward, its tongue jumping within her eagerly causing further moans to escape.

She had successfully come, but the offspring weren't finished yet. She had two in each breast but more were beginning to show up. As they did, so did they follow suit with those that arrived before and extended their feeding tendrils, zealously working them into their mother's heaping breasts to fight amongst the others for substance. With their arrival came another mixed cry of pleasurable anguish as she continued to hang their helplessly.

Suddenly, the creature below her released and dropped back down to the ground. Amari could only watch as it slithered a great distance away before abruptly burrowing itself headfirst into the earth below. Unfortunately, that left her lower half free and another Grey arrived to fill her urethra. 

"More!" She cried extensively to them. "Mother will feed you all!"

Hearing that call, three more of her grey offspring surfaced out of seemingly nowhere and drew in close. Two delved their feeding tendrils in alongside the others in her breasts, while another found it's way into her urethra, stretching it further. She had taken two in her urethra before so this was an experience she had already grown to appreciate. This part of her had become a sexually sensitive zone and she took such delight in allowing them to use it. However, combined with the agony in her breasts it seemed to be a million times greater, and she soon found herself wishing to push the limits even further.

"Yes, my babies," she called shamelessly. Fill yourselves up on Mother's milk." 

Suddenly, she felt something prodding at her anus and chanced to glance back to see one of the Greys angling its thick phallus at her rear entrance. It didn't look up at her, instead, it thrust the thick piece deep into her bowels, curving its way up into her stomach with heavy anticipation. Its mother could only moan louder as her body was worked from every corner. She was filled to the max.

Of course, things were not that simple and five more Greys appeared to have their way with her. Four of them working themselves into her breasts, causing them to swell even more. The last one, however, had decided to try the lower half, and Amari eagerly coaxed it on as it's feeding tendril sunk in between the other two. She gave a definite squeal at the action but praised the child nonetheless.

The goddess hung there in this state for a lengthy amount of time. As soon as one Grey withdrew, another took its place almost immediately, and as such, the girl remained in a near-constant state of pleasure. Her moans never ceasing until finally, every last one of the Greys had fed. Only then did they let her down. To which she collapsed on the ground almost immediately as they let go. All the strength had been zapped right out of her. 

Like always, several of her offspring curled around her offering gracious praises and soft nuzzles. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to slumber.


	7. Darker

It was unclear how much time had actually gone by at this point. The goddess of the Great Old One's world had given birth to several more broods of Greys, as well as both kinds of worms. She also was working hard to keep them all sustained and happy. As a result, her breasts were in a near-constant state of strain, from at least one tendril or so wiggling around inside of them. As, their mother though, she did not mind, and welcomed them with open arms to do so. Because of this, the holes in her breasts rarely got the chance to completely return to completely normal size. Whenever one became close, it would be time to feed something else again. Additionally, her breasts had gone up a size or two to accommodate such an attentively feeding family.

Now, as she lay back with a brown worm feeding at her urethra, she glimpsed something she hadn't seen in this world before. It was a new kind of plant sprouting amongst the white ivy prongs. It was light pink in color, twisting upwards as it's many tiny leaves bent inwards in plenty of tiny curls. Of course, she couldn't retain focus for very long as a Grey emerged in her line of sight, blocking her view of the new plant life. Carefully it extended its feeding tendril to her. She complied by cupping a breast and turning the muscle toward it allowing for the insertion to take place.

"There are..mmm...some new plants," she confided.

"Yes," came the monotoned response. "This world is becoming more alive now. Father spreads his seeds now into the ground as well, nourishing the growth of many new things."

"That sou...ah...sounds nice. I look forward to...AH, seeing more." She bucked her hips lightly as the worm withdrew from it's feeding with swift speed. "Are you full already?" She laughed then sat up carefully and outreached a hand to pat its head lightly. "Alright then...ah...if you're f...full you can go back." The worm let out a screech before delving back down into the hole it had created upon its entry.

"I'm curious," she spoke up, changing the subject. "Which milk...ahh...do you...mmm...all prefer eh? The milk up here or d...down here?" She motioned to the places accordingly and waiting for the response.

"Each of us is different," it said after some time of careful consideration. "Most of us seem to prefer your breast milk though."

Amari closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling before placing a hand on her rounded belly. This was yet another new creature in place within her. Its conception had been largely similar to that of the Greys so it was something she had handled with ease and anticipation. She longed to meet her new offspring and wondered exactly what their habits would be. It had become an interesting bag of creatures so far, the Greys being the most so in her mind. Now she wondered what else would come about from her joining with the deity. 

Another thing that she had been focusing on lately was the fact that the Greys were the only ones that actually spoke. They also seemed to exhibit far more intelligence than that of the worms. They seemed far more simple, a lot like the animals back home and the goddess couldn't help but wonder if that was indeed what they were. She had to admit, the Greys displayed behaviors more closely with humankind. They seemed to think, to reason in such a way that even surpassed her. Seemingly knowing everything about their father, like it was beamed into their brains at conception. For this reason, she placed them high on the food chain here. Well if you could call it a food chain that is. All any of them seemed to eat was the milk she produced. So at this junction, the word foodchain was being used more as means to elicit an understanding of complacency from her old world on this whole topic. Not that she shared any of these thoughts. They would surely be rather meaningless to any of the others.

"Hey...ah...do you kn...know what kind of thing I will...aah...give birth to this time?" She asked the Grey next to her. Her breast surging with the delightful sting she had grown so accustomed to.

The Grey turned it's gaze down to her. "They will be small," It replied. "It will be an easy birth, and rebirth."

"Rebirth huh?" She asked with a grin. "L...Like you guys?"

The Grey shook its head. "Not like us," It responded. "Different."

All at once, her plump gut began to stir. It moved a bit, sloshing about lightly making her give a small show of discomfort. Then the pressure started, and as soon as she was about to say something, a warm greenish liquid gushed out of her. 

"It's time," came the sudden announcement from another Grey as it approached.

"F...For the...mmm...birth?" Amari asked, wrapping her arms around her inflated stomach.

"Ineed," It responded and drew closer to her, wrapping her in its tentacles to carefully lift her from the ground. The other's feeding tendril remained in place and the three of them made their way back to the water's edge. A familiar spot by now. Carefully it lowered her waste into the blackened sea, but no more, holding her there in place as her stomach continued to move and quiver.

She needed to ask no questions, she was familiar with the routine by now, even if this was a new creature. Taking several deep breaths she widened her legs, creating an opening for her new brood to escape, and waited. The pressure in her gut was building up slowly. Scarcely giving her any desire to push at all. Then, all of a sudden her body tensed, muscles ready to extract the new offspring into the world. Amari gave a small groan of discomfort as she began to push. A mix of mucus and what looked like tadpoles suddenly gushed from her almost effortlessly. She smiled and pushed again expelling the rest just as easily.

At that moment the Grey withdrew its feeding tendril, causing its mother to jolt slightly. that was odd. It had only begun feeding not that long ago. Usually, they stayed attached for much longer. The puzzled goddess looked up at her offspring curiously. "Are you finished already?" she asked, slightly concerned, but the Grey shook its head.

"I am not," It replied. "But the new ones need to eat. So I can wait."

Amari turned back to the mass that had just become discharged. They were gleaming white in color, with tiny round bodies, and tails that equaled them in size. They were all about the size of a dime, squirming and swimming together, congregating before her. They were much too small to feed the way her other offspring could, and that left the woman with only one notion. They were going inside her. Without another word, she was lowered in up to her shoulders. Her Greys choosing to watch rather than instruct her. The goddess knew this was a test. A test o see if she could handle things without much of their involvement.

Giving a smile she cupped her breasts and lifted them in her hands as a show to the tiny faces. "Come and eat babies," she cooed to them softly. "Mothers milk is here for you."

All at once, they swam towards her, crowding around one another in an attempt to be the first one inside. She laughed lightly at the spectacle and tried to calm them with soothing words, but to no avail. "Please calm down," she urged them. "No ones going to get inside that way."

Inevitably, they did begin to push through. Each one eagerly squirming their way through the opening and down into the milky glands that awaited them. Their mother groaned, with sharp inhales as each one made the trek. 

"They will stay this way," The Greys explained. "Until they are ready for their rebirth. We will have to feed the other way for now."

Amari nodded as the last of the tadpoles squeezed inside of her. "Alright, I understand," she replied and groaned lightly at the undulating masses within her. "I suspect...ahh...that they will take a bit of time to grow?"

"Not much," One of the greys admitted as their mother was brought back onto dry land. "One of your earth days perhaps." It remained coiled around her, spreading her legs wide and bringing them upwards. "Then they will have their rebirth." 

"What...ah...will they...mmm...look like?" She asked.

"Their bodied will be slender," One Grey replied as it's feeding tendril slowly lowered into her urethra. "There legs will number to 6."

"Each one will vary of course but ultimately they will run the length of your hand mother," the other one chimed in and followed suit. Amari's body welcomed them, and she groaned in satisfaction.

As the day wore on, her breasts had almost doubled in size. The creatures within, moving and squirming about almost continuously. Amari hadn't been able to maintain any sort of focus on anything in that time. The near-constant movement and hungry Greys had left her in a state of suspended orgasm. As soon as any of them slid in their feeding tendril she would orgasm and cry out in ecstasy. Almost the entire gestation period had gone by and she had bearly registered it. It was only when they had finally let her rest that she began to notice and feel the change.

As the expecting mother lay wrapped within the tentacles of one of the Greys, a small, yet pleasurable sting converged within her chest. She sat up almost immediately with a resounding chirp of surprise. The Grey looked down at its mother but said nothing, instead choosing to simply observe her as they had before. Amari felt another sting and she quickly went to cup her breasts. The restless brood were all pushing for the nipple again, it was time for the rebirth. 

Leaning against the tentacles, she rested her sore breasts upon them, making sure to face the nipples outward. Her hands she rested on top of them, rubbing the bosoms gently in an attempt to coax things along more easily. There was no pushing involved with this. She had to allow them to do it on their own...or did she? Pressing gently, she winced a little as the mass was forced forward, the brood driving its way onward through the passageway causing her to yelp. Suddenly, A sleek, green creature forced its way out of her. It struggled for a moment then pulled itself free from the nipple with a vigorous pull. It resembled a lizard, but with six legs and smooth skin. Not at all what she was expecting, but welcomed either way. 

It didn't hang about, instead opting to scurry away into the brush around them. As it did so, more emerged and followed suit. The mother groaned with each release, watching as her children squeezed through and into the world. "Aaah...that's it babies," she cooed to them. "Be...Ahh...safe now." When the last of them had come fourth, a slender red tentacle slid inside one of her breasts, before the goddess even had a chance to sit upright again. She gasped slightly and looked up at the Grey that was still coiled around her.

"You are a good mother," it told her and slid its red feeding tendril in further. "You care for each one of us with such sincerity and grace. We are lucky to have a mother like you."

Amari groaned at the jostled movements and turned her body in the direction the tendril was coming from. "I'm glaaahhd, you think s...so," she replied and carefully reached up to touch the red feeder. It jolted slightly, no doubt in surprise as she lightly pulled it towards her, coaxing the Grey to insert more. "I f...feel just aaaaas...lucky." As the tendril pushed in further, the Grey's glassy orbs locked on its mother. Its aura emanating its intrigue at the actions. 

The goddess rose to her knees and crawled close to its body. As she did so, she continued to guide the tendril inside even further, groans and mild gasps escaping from her throat as the sweet sting plagued her. Soon she was pressed up against it. At the point where its tentacula mass met with its torso. Much of the tendril had been slipping inside and now it was a large heap inside of her, moving and turning about, eager to absorb the nutrients.

"H..How's...AAhhh...that?" She cried lustily as her breast heaved about excitedly. She could tell that it was enjoying itself here. Not needing to share the milk sack and instead coiling everything it had inside.

"I will be full in no time mother," It replied, and pet her hair gently as it worked.

Luckily, the time it took to get full was a lot quicker than normal, because before long, 6 other Greys had showed up. As she gently pulled herself free, The Grey that had been feeding lifted her in its tentacles and set her among another's. It gave a final thank you before making its way off. Amari wanted to tell it that it could stay, but she suspected it might have other things in this world it could attend to. It didn't have to stay directly by her side at all times. 

"Mother," The Grey that now held her announced, pulling in her attention. "We will take you to breed a new for this world. Father calls for you."

Amari responded with a nod and rested back in the tendrils as she was carried. The six Greys each implanted their feeding tendrils into a breast along the way. So by the time they reached the great old one, she was a quivering mess. "I'm here to...ahhh...receive your sss...ahhh...seed my lord," she choked out.

The deity gave a low rumble as a tentacle descended into view. It was a familiar one, to say the least. This was the tendril that initially released the spider-like creature to assist her in keeping the eggs inside. Since that first meeting with the creature she had grown better at keeping those eggs inside and as such hadn't any need for the bulbous spidery thing...until now.

The Greys lifted her up, angling her in a new way that she had only recently begun to undertake. Her legs were still spread wide and brought far back against her chest, but instead of being placed face-up she was turned so that her gaze faced the ground, her back end raised up to the great god, for its use. This way made her just a bit more nervous, in all honesty. She didn't get to see how or what was going to be penetrating her and that notion came with a slew of surprises for the young goddess when the process had begun. The reason for this new pose, however, made it easier for her offspring to feed at this time and she wasn't about to deny them that.

Feeling something touch her sex she quivered slightly. It was thick and round, no doubt belonging to the massive tendril. The thing pressed into her, pushing itself far within until the tip rested against the entrance to her womb. She moaned in response, her haunches shuddering in expectation. If the thing were to thrust, it would have felt amazing, but the goddess had a strong hunch that that's not how this one worked. So she prepared herself as the tip of the tendril opened, encircling the entrance to her uterus with delicate precision. Like before, a thick bulbous, spider-like creature emerged and pressed itself against the orifice.

The young woman knew what to expect and mentally prepared herself for the entry, focusing instead on the burning delight taking place in her breasts. But of course, the fleshy globe pressed eagerly into her, spreading the entrance of her womb painfully wide. The goddess responded with a loud wail, screaming her thanks as her moist walls contracted happily around the immense tendril. 

"Yes my lord!" she bellowed brazenly. "Thank you...AHHHHhhhh! Thank you so much!"

The spidery creature pulled itself inside completely, withdrawing its legs up and around itself as another of its kind crawled forward, wasting no time squeezing its own bulbous form through the petite opening. Eliciting another piercing yelp from its host, followed by another chorus of gratitude. 

Amari's hips struggled to move, they wanted to rock and adjust themselves slightly to make accommodations easier to withstand but, the harsh position was what was reasoned by the others to receive the deity's gifts the best, and as such, the tentacles of her Greys held her fast as another of the globular creatures forced its way inward. All the while their feeding tendrils squirmed wildly within her. Soaking up as much of their mother's milk as they could.

As several more of the rounded creatures jimmied their way inside, their mother's muscles contracted violently. An orgasm mounted and moving through her entire body causing her to struggle to curl in reverence. Yet, the position she was in made this movement profoundly limited in turn, causing the orgasm to vibrate through her more intensely. The mother's eyes rolled back, as her nerves tremored and a deafening howl exploded from her throat. Several of the Greys leaned in to nuzzle her neck and jawline, their feeding tendrils probing in deeper.

She couldn't make any words while she rode out the high from the orgasm. Several more rounded spiders thrust their way inward and all she managed to do was scream in incomprehensible babble as her sex dripped needfully. Finally, after several more additions, the massive tendril pulled out, leaving her gapping walls trembling for more.

Amari breathed heavily, expelling hefty amounts of air caught in her chest as it heaved. Groans of lust still within her that verbalized themselves with each breath. "W...Wow," she managed to get out as something else began to touch against her dripping area. It was a pleasant surprise and Amari's muscles tensed in eagerness as her hips shifted, ready to take in another tendril. Unfortunately, that's not exactly what came. The thing that had touched her opened wide, it's sticky orifice engulfing her entire lower area up to her waist, forcing her legs to remain hoisted up near her chest. This was something unfathomably new to her, and she gasped slightly in response. 

"Stay still now mother," One of the Greys instructed. "So the seeding sack can attach." 

Seeding sack? The words came as quite an astonishment to her, but she didn't question it. She never questioned anything they required and merely complied reverently. This time was no different and the woman only nodded to them in agreement. The thing holding her, slowly growing less sticky, adhering itself onto the bewildered mother. She could feel it hardening into her skin, bonding her to whatever it was. It frightened her a bit, the unknowable thing, but she dare not voice such a concern.

The Greys, like always, seemed to know exactly what wrong the moment she felt it and once again began to nuzzle her lightly. "Fear not mother," one of them explained. These offspring need to feed near constantly from some special food that you can not supply. So father has temporarily affixed their food source onto your body."

Before she could say any more, she felt a slender, tubular structure snake it's way inside of her and slide into the entrance to her womb, making her hips jerk in unexpected shock. "Wh...what was that? Something went into me just now?" She questioned.

"It's the umbilical tube mother," Came the tender response. "It will act as the teat that your children will feed from."

She nodded again breathing in deeply as the sound of a heavy slosh reached her ears. The weight, causing her hips to pull downward, forcing her to give a small squeal. "Just a few moments more mother," The Greys promised. "Father just released the sack." Amari groaned as a new sensation filled her. It was a sort of pressure, accompanied by a cool tingle as something wet and cold began to flood into her. Her already extended belly, filling even fuller.

Gasping at the new sensation, her body trembled and shivered. "It's kind of c...cold," she stuttered her fingers curling around the Greys tentacula. 

"It has to be," came the response. "But you will get used to it mother. You always do."

Suddenly, the goddess found herself moving. Her body was turned upright and backed into something that could only be described as fleshy. It was soft, wet, and sticky. Standing strong and upright at the top only to curve just slightly further downward, perfectly caressing her lower bit and offering a bit more support. The Greys removed their tentacles from around her, opting out for their hands instead, to hold her in place until the stickiness adhered. Just like it had when the feeding sack was put into place. After a few moments, their hands left her, and Amari found that she was suspended. The woman, while still very confused, was finally able to look down observed an extraordinary sight. Astonishment, unquestionably written all over her features. 

A thick, mound of blue flesh encased her lower region. It kept her legs elevated, pressed securely upwards near her chest. Her breasts, and heaving stomach hanging between them. Just below the meaty tissue, was a translucent heaving sack. It was massive in size, falling down the ground then spreading outwards a great deal more like a rotund water balloon. Inside she could just make out a pale cyan liquid bubbling up and moving its way to where the connection with her had been made. But that wasn't all this thing had to show for itself. At its base, Amari could see another small mass of flesh, much akin to what was holding her. It was ovular in shape and continually moving. Caving in on itself like it was being squeezed, only to reinflate moments later and repeat the process. Every time it did so, more liquid pushing into the cumbersome pouch.

It took her a moment to take in the complexity of the natural machine before finally turning her attention to the mass on which she was affixed. It to resembled the flesh that held her lower rejoins. An immense magnitude of tissue, big enough to hold her in place a few feet above the ground, keeping her just shy of an eye level with her Greys. It was incredible to say the very least and the young woman could only look on as her offspring observed her reactions.

"The connection adhesive will wear away with time," One of the Greys explained. "So fear not mother, you will not remain in place forever."

"The seed will continue to flow into you," Another chimed in. "The eggs soak it in very quickly so there needs to be a constant supply throughout their gestation or they will not mature."

"Alright," came her somewhat muted response. "I understand."

A low rumble sounded as the deity began to make its way elsewhere, moving far beyond until it disappeared over the horizon. He often did such things right after impregnating her. Rarely did the great God stay around anymore. Only reappearing when he wished to use her to create more life. At first, it was a little saddening, but the girl understood that as a deity, there was far more likely to be other things that required his attention. It was inevitable. Besides, it wasn't like she was left alone. The Greys were always there to care for her if she needed it, and they didn't seem to mind all that much. She was their food source after all. In fact, they were the only lifeform she had created that required a continual amount of food after they were grown. So far everything else had gone their own way when they reached adulthood. Aside from the occasional wounded Worm, nothing really required that kind of attention every again it seemed, and Amari often found herself wondering if their constant need to feed was the old God's coy way of making beings that would attend to her when he wasn't around.

She suddenly gave a sharp groan as they each began to withdraw their feeding tendrils from her. Not saying a word, they began to make their own ways off one by one, leaving the goddess alone with her thoughts. It had become commonplace for this behavior now as well. And while they did not completely leave her side like their father, they did slip off to do their own things every now and then. However, the young mother knew that there was always at the very least, one of them that was within earshot and sight of her. Ready to assist her if need be.

Her stomach churned suddenly giving the girl a small wince of discomfort. Her arms have remained free, luckily and she reached around herself, the best she could to stroke the protruding belly lightly. It was heavy. A lot like her pregnancy with the brown worm. It made her wonder if they were going to grow larger, or just simply morph into something else. It was hard to say, and this time she didn't really get a chance to ask about the birth, so she was unsure of what to expect. 

Abruptly, a spec of green darted out of the brush and caught her eye. It was one of the 6 legged lizards. Amari smiled as she observed it wandering about in and out of the white ivy. It zigged and zagged around them before finally zipping off once more. It did her heart good to see more of her offspring every now and then. It was largely, how she passed the time at this point. If she wasn't feeding or breeding that is. Simple things one could take for granted like a cellphone or a television, hell even a good book were nowhere to be found here. So, to keep herself entertained she had to get creative.

Amidst her thoughts, the young mother didn't notice a small section of the ground next to her crumble way as a brown worm arose into the scene. It remained there staring at the sack for a time before it's mother finally made mention of its appearance. Giving a sweet and heartfelt hello. The response was a small screech of annoyance as continued to stare at the sack. 

"You can milk mother from up here," she encouraged, sensing the things distress. "It's not quite the same but it's all I have."

Suddenly a firm thud made both of them jump. Looking to see a Grey coming up next to her, the goddess relaxed, but the worm obviously did not. It slowly withdrew back into the hole with a mournful cry, and the Grey quickly covered its evidence with more dirt, filling in the hole.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, surprised by the performance.

"It wanted to feed," the Grey exclaimed. 

"Was it hurt?" She shot back worriedly. 

"Most likely," the Grey replied moving closer to her. It's head dipping slightly to give her a quick nuzzle of comfort. "But you can't feed it now. Your body is creating new life. The worm would have ripped it from you."

Amari turned her head to return the nuzzle, signaling that she understood. It was a bit sad but, her offspring was right. There was nothing she could do at this point. "You can't sustain yourselves any other way either," she said sadly. "I hope feeding will be enough for now."

The Grey nodded. "It will mother, don't you worry. We shall be just fine. We will simply feed more than usual to make up for it."

Suddenly, several figures came over the horizon, and Amari craned her neck in their direction, alerting the Grey. It turned quickly to observe what its mother had seen then gave a firm nod. As they got closer, she could make them out to be Greys, but where had they been all this time? She never left this little Oasis, so she was eager to know what had happened.

Sensing this, the Grey spoke once more. "Father sent them on a mission across the world some time ago. They are only now returning."

"A mission?"

"Yes. They are finished and have returned home to you. They will be very hungry though mother. So prepare yourself."

As the others approached, she could see them unsheathing their feeding tendrils. They held no visible emotions but Amari could tell they were famished. Furthermore, she could see that they were quite a large group. Maybe twenty or so, individuals at most, and the goddess suddenly became a little more nervous. She had taken larger numbers in the past, but never twenty. Especially not while they were completely starving. She also had use of her lower milk bladder, something that was impossible right now. 

As they approached, the other Grey moved away from her to allow room for its siblings. They crowded around eagerly and immediately began to insert their tendrils. The bound woman gave a short yelp, with each one, gradually growing into pained hisses as their numbers increased, her nipples stretching further and further. 

"Ahhh...easy theeeaaare," She whined and flinched with another hiss as they curled their tendrils vigorously. Not seeming to listen to a word she had uttered. Their blank faces, seemingly more so as they simply stood there, watching her reactions. Their violent tendrils, thrashing inside of her. It alarmed her, to say the least. This sort of behavior wasn't something they customarily did. The Greys were more gentle than this, even when they had become hungry. Perhaps though, they were starving and that amount of time away from their food source had set them off more the usual. Their mother winced and flinched again, giving a shout of discomfort. Her breasts wriggling and pulsing with the continuously vehement motions.

It was then, as she met their gaze once more, that she noticed something strange. They were all...changing color! Not altering drastically from grey to red or anything like that. But rather their grey had gotten a great deal darker. It was puzzling and made her somewhat fearful. For the first time ever, she was scared of them, and that broke her heart. Still, the other Grey had easily left her to their advances. So perhaps it knew that they wouldn't actually do anything to really hurt her. It did give a warning before parting though, that they were going to be very hungry. Amari convinced herself then and there that this was all it was and found herself closing her eyes and accepting what was happening. Slowly beginning to once again enjoy the harsh burn that typically came with their feeding, and once more becoming aroused by it.

At one point several more Greys approached but then stopped, withdrawing their feeding tendrils. They stood just off to the side and waited silently. Something else that Amari thought was rather strange but quickly gave it up two of them being conscious of how many would actually be put inside her in this state. However, that theory would quickly be debunked when they waited until every last of those particular Greys had left her. Only then did they approach and begin to feed.

"Why did you...ah...wait for them?" she asked curiously.

"Because they are growing darker mother," came the monotoned response. "They won't like feeding with us now."

"Darker?" she questioned. "You mean their color?"

"If we go to long without feeding we go dark," another responded. "And once the dark takes us, we can't go back."

Amari swallowed hard. "Does that meaaahh...mean they will hurt me?"

"Not at all," they assured her giving a nuzzle. "They are much more distant than we are, and can be a lot harsher with their actions. They're altogether a bit more selfish and stringent, but they will still protect you."

"They are undergoing more tansformations," another explained. "You will see a greater difference between us when that conversion is complete."

And different they were. Their once silvery grey had gone almost charcoal, and their glassy pale eyes had gone pure white. But aside from the obvious visuals, it was their attitude that was the most shocking. They largely stayed by themselves, seldom communing with anything, especially the Greys. If they did choose to be around another, it was another of them...a Darker. They also had yet to actually speak to her at all, nor had they come close to her since they had fed initially. However, that could have been because there were far more Greys around her again. She had several feeding off of her at that very moment. Four on one side, three on the other, and another three slowly approaching. 

They had awoken her abruptly with their sudden insertions, and now she was groaning unobtrusively in pleasant fulfillment. "Ah...Yes..." she moaned. "Feed my children."

"Yes mother," the current arrivals remarked and eagerly went to slide in their tendrils. 

This was the only gratification she got nowadays, her lower half being attached to the seeding sack and all. So she often encouraged them quite a great deal to continue on as often as they were close by. But, soon they would be full and drift away to do their own thing, leaving the bound woman once again alone with her thoughts.

As this session drew to a close, she caught sight of one of the Darker's standing by. It would be a lie to say she wasn't anticipating their interaction. She hadn't had one since the Darkers had returned from their voyage and needless to say she was anxious to rekindle the bond she had with them while they were still Greys. Saying goodbye, as the last of the lighter offspring left, she happily smiled up at the Darker as it approached.

"Do you need to feed?" She asked excitedly. 

The monotoned face stared at for a moment before it finally responded with a tone of voice several octaves lower than that of her normal Greys. "Yes," was the reply and Amari's eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Well mother's here for you," she crooned and arched her chest out as much as the fleshy piece she was bound to would allow. "feed as much as you need."

The feeding tendril that emerged in response looked a great deal different from what she was used to seeing. It was still slender, but a deep purple instead of a crimson red. Its tip was not naturally tapered anymore either, but thick and rounded, almost like an almond had been placed inside. Amari gazed down at it, as the thing rose. Then, before she could say anything, the Darker reached out and took her breast in its hands. The tendril hovered around it for a moment before it pushed forward, pressing against the opening of her nipple, slipping inside with a firm push. 

"Ah!" She gasped at the entry and winced. 

The Darker began to thrust soon after, sliding its feeder in roughly, it's grip on her breast tightening. The pressure made the tendrils thrusting more difficult and Amari could only cringe a bit with the strain. Unfortunately, her recoil went unheeded and the Darker thrust its feeder further into her in response. 

"Ahh...you're so...eaaaaager my offspring," she gasped, giving a series of groans as its pace intensified.

The Darker said nothing but continued its work, squeezing her breast to get the utmost amount of milk from her as it could at one time and Amari couldn't help but wonder if it was because it was in a hurry. Still, the firm and swift nature it seemed to possessed was maddening. Filling her breast to the brim with a single feeder. 

"How far can these stretch mother?" The Darker asked suddenly, catching the woman off guard. 

She groaned lividly, giving her shoulders a soft shrug as her chest accepted the offspring's wild gift, with a pleasantly burning tingle.

Suddenly, her breast began to feel fuller. It was as if a multitude more tendrils were inside. The holy mother cried out a little louder, her breast slowly beginning to inflate and she looked to the Darker for answers.

"The tip of our feeder inflates when we've consumed a sufficient amount of nutrients," It replied. "It is why only one of us will feed in a breast at a time."

Amari groaned, her chest shifting and expanding further, it's growth finally stopping when it reached a size slightly bigger than a volleyball. This meant that the tendril itself must have been about the size of a softball. The last time one was this big it was filled with her offspring, but they were expelled one by one which was far easier than what she guessed was gonna happen in this situation. Breathing heavily she looked at the Darker with pleading eyes, searching for answers to its next move.

"It must come out now," It replied emotionlessly. "I don't want to over feed mother. It's full." With that, it began to pull, causing the woman to give a sharp cry. 

The sound aroused suspicion with several nearby Greys that turned their attention her way. They seemed slightly anxious from the sight, and a few of them even began moving forward. Amari however, was left at the mercy of the Darker, and she found herself screaming in distress as the expanded, bulbous head of the tendril worked its way out. Her nipple forcibly expanding around it, until the thing slipped free. It throbbed, gaping for a moment before shrinking back down to a more appropriate size.

The Darker then backed away as the Greys moved it. They encircled her and made note to nuzzle her lovingly, several hands even coming up to message the sore breast for further comfort.

"Do not worry mother," they susurrated into her ear. "They do not feed as often as we do."

The blatant coldness of the Darker as it engorged itself was what hurt her the most. The Greys always nuzzled her and plagued her with compliments to motivate her if needed, but the Darker didn't seem to care about any of that, just feeding itself and that was it. It was then that she knew, things would never be completely the same with them again, and she almost started to cry. However, the Greys kept nudging her, some of them releasing a sound very much akin to the purr of a cat. It was calming to a great extent and instead of grieving, Amari found herself focusing on the blessings she did have and what she was going to have.

Several earth days later, her belly, now wildly rotund, reverberated and twitched restlessly as the creatures inside of her moved about aimlessly. Their mother winced at them, then gave a small gasp as she felt the sack beginning to detach. The thing suddenly breaking away and sloshing to the ground with a sickening woosh, the liquid spilling over the purple sand below. All at once, a deep pressure found it's way into her hips, and the need to push began to flood through her. 

As the mother's breathing increased, she looked around for the Greys nearby. They had turned to look at her momentarily but offered no assistance. It was another test for her now. A much greater one at that. She didn't know what to expect in the slightest and felt unbearably scared and nervous. However, deep down she knew that if there was going to be something that could hinder her they would come. They always did. Thus she resided herself to doing this birth alone. Like before she would have to estimate what needed to be done. However, the birth prior was a very simple one, so this would take a much greater toll.

Giving another deep breath, the goddess prepared herself to push, and as the pressure built, a contraction manifested itself. She squeezed her muscles as hard as she could in one strong push, giving a loud cry as the bulbous creature shot out of her, hitting the ground with a soft clunk. The mother breathed heavily, giving a soft whimper as another contraction mounted within her. Again she gave a cry as the orb shot from within her and landed on the ground below. There was no break between them. One after another they worked their way free, dropping heavily from their once-peaceful compound within the goddess.

All she could do was push, there was no going anywhere, no shifting position. She resided only here for now. Dealing with this unnatural birth solo. Her body quivered in the aftermath of their expulsion. What was left of the seed from the sack dripped down from her, leaving her sex gapping and shuddering. At this time she would have enjoyed a nuzzle or two, but the cold reminder that she was isolated hit her like a smack to the face, and she found herself tearing up a bit.

"Be prepared mother," came the deep voice of a Darker, and the goddess quickly looked up to see it standing there next to her. "Like us, they will hatch and take refuge inside of you. so they can feed." 

"A...Alright," she murmured softly. Somehow, and she wasn't exactly sure how she knew, but this Darker was the one from earlier. Perhaps it hadn't actually gone that far? That could explain why none of the Greys had gotten too close. "Thank you, my child."

The Darker said no more but stood there watching her as the spidery eggs began to stand. Their finger-like limbs stretching up with a chorus of pops and cracks. One of them suddenly began to scurry up the fleshy bindings, stopping when it reached her bottom. The goddess swallowed hard and took a deep inhale. She knew where it was headed and she was trying desperately to prepare herself mentally for what was to come.

"Do not look so scared mother," the Darker warned. "Your body has already adapted to them during the gestation."

Amari nodded forcing a smile through her worry. "Yes, I understand," she replied then turned her attention back to the creature as it slipped two of its fingers into her tight anus, pulling it open just a bit to make the entrance easier. "That's it babies, come to your mother," she cooed between gasps and the spider pressed its hefty bulb against the snug passage and pushed. The bound woman gave a raucous wail as her walls were easily forced aside, and her new offspring drove itself inward. This position was far more difficult, however, and the journey in was a slow and rigorous one. Her body was going to be under a great deal of stress this round and in truth, it alarmed her, but she tried hard to endure it and remain as calm and as welcoming as she could. 

The spidery egg had only just gotten inside of her when another had crawled up and had begun to push inward. She cried out again as her hands reached around to grip her bottom the best that she could and pull it open for easier access, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference at all and she cried out again, mentally telling herself not to clench as a third worked its way up, and tried to push against the other to force it in more quickly.

Suddenly, to her surprise, the Darker stepped forward. Its emotionless face staring down at the spiders as it reached out a hand to softly caress her stomach. "Mother is doing a good job. So don't show so much fear. You are not alone now."

She nearly cried at the words. Her offspring, although changed and more aggressive, and seemingly unfeeling had come to her aid. The thought touched her, and probably some of the other Greys as well because they drew themselves closer. 

Their mother suddenly gave another distressed bellow as more rounded spiders traversed upwards, each pushing against the one in front to urge them in faster. Amari's rump twitched and swayed the best it could as the painful sting shifted along her nerves. It moved through her, curving with the tender organs until it reached her stomach, to which it popped in with a weighted thump that made her groan. The Darker's hand still remaining upon her, continuing to give comfort. 

"Yes babies," she stated breathlessly. "Come into your mother." The walls of her cervix twitched and palpitated in need with each harsh entry. Her sex leaking it's wet juices, trained now to respond needfully to the pressures of unbirthing with desire. It seemed that with every new addition, her body would ultimately welcome whatever came with it. Just another evolution of her time as a goddess.

Suddenly, her muscles jerked as a feeding tendril slipped into her urethra. It was one of the Greys, and more were approaching. They crowded around her, unperturbed by the Darker that stood mere inches away, and began to nuzzle her. Several slipped their feeding tendrils into her breasts, and another slipped one into her urethra alongside its sibling eliciting a more gracious response as the orbicular offspring worked their way inside. Their mother smiled, her grunts of distress melting into groans of pleasure as the tendrils worked their magick. She would have rocked her hips if she could. 

"Yes my babies! Oh god yes!" She cried lustily, the pleasure mounting through the pain creating a crescendo of satisfaction causing her haunches to vibrate with the mounting orgasm.

As the last of the spider-like orbs forced their way inside of her, several more of the Greys slid their feeders into her breasts. The restrained goddess groaned as her offspring toiled their way within her system, pushing themselves through the arduous fleshy pathway only to fill her extending gut. The sting of her breasts causing her body to quiver in pained delight. Her wet sex quivering thankfully and a third tendril slipped inside, stretching her urethra even further.

"God, yes I'm cumming!" She shouted, her eyes rolling back and a powerful squeal of enjoyment ringing from her throat.

As expected though, her offspring didn't stop. Their tendrils continued to move and thrust within her, causing an orgasm overload within their mother. Her hips struggled violently to buck, ber body attempted to curl in on itself, but the fleshy mound held her fast, keeping her body open and exposed, forcing her to take the full brunt of the orgasm without relief. All she could do was scream in delightfully intense agony and ride out the high. Unfortunately for her, the ride wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her Greys saw to that.

Their feeders continued to fill her. Several more invading her breasts while a fourth and fifth stuffing into her urethra. They undulated constantly. Keeping her tied to the initial orgasm without release. It wasn't long before they had caused her to become nothing but a vibrating mass of nerves. In this state, she could hardly speak, only being able to verbalize a mass of incomprehensible sounds at the best of times. Finally, as if it were planned, everyone yanked out their feeder at once sending a final surge of painful bliss through her, causing her to give a sharp squeal in pleasure.

As she lay before then twitching violently with aftershock and breathing heavily, the Greys each took a turn to nuzzle her and vocalize some sort of compliment before they returned to doing their own thing. Slowly making their way in separate directions. Leaving the goddess once again alone with the Darker. To her surprise, its hand had never left her stomach that entire time only now that it finally was retracted did she feel the twinge of cold from the light breeze that swept around them.

"You should rest now Amari," it exclaimed and the woman blinked in shock at the sound of her name escaping its lips.

"Uh...Yeah," she replied through the restless gasps. "I'm feeling rather exhausted after that."

"Then you should sleep. I will stand watch." With that, it turned its back to her and walked away a short distance, focusing on the horizon before them and leaving her so much more shocked than she had been since she first met the old god. 

It wasn't the fact that the Darker had come back to help her, nor was it the fact that it had remained to show her comfort in her time of need, or even that it used her actual name. No, it was the diminutive upturn of the corners of its lips as it said its last words.


	8. A New Enemy

A short time after the reinsemination of the orbicular spider eggs, the fleshy mass that held the goddess had finally begun to crumble, and the Greys had gone up and brought her back down to the ground. It was a relief to finally be able to move again, although the hefty, extended belly still made things considerably difficult for her, and she had to brace herself on one of her offspring while she got her bearings.

Since that day, the Darker that had assisted her, the one that defied its species nature and given a glint of a smile, had largely avoided direct contact with her. Instead, it stayed on the outskirts of things, occasionally looking in to make sure everything was alright, but not doing much of anything else. It had come to feed only one other time since then, as did several other Darker's. Whenever they did the Greys largely stayed at bay and observed from afar, only coming to her side when their sibling had left. The ONLY exception to this rule was the Darker that had smiled at her. For some reason, they seemed far more comfortable with him than with the others and Amari felt strongly that there was something amiss about his general makeup although at this point and time she couldn't exactly find figure out what it was. She would have to carefully observe him for a bit longer to get even a hint.

Another thing that had been changing was the plant life. More flowers had begun to sprout, and not just in the light pink hue. Blues and purples were also flourishing by now, making the landscape look far more welcoming when compared to how it was when she first got here. It both puzzled and intrigued her, and the goddess made use of much of her free time simply taking it all in. She would spend hours simply strolling through the fields that had taken root. Generally accompanied by a Grey or two. It was peaceful and quiet and reminded her a bit of home. Here there were no phones, televisions, or even radio. Only the sounds of the breeze rustling the snowy white underbrush, so she really had to make do with what she had. It made a small part of her miss earth, but the vast expanse of who she was now accepted that she would never see it again, and while a bit unfortunate it did not make her sad nor regrettable, to say the least. She did miss her family and the simple things she used to take for granted but, she loved her life here. If given the chance she would have made the same choices all over again.

As time went by, her belly had begun to make her wearier, and the goddess found her long walks growing much shorter. The Greys had even begun to voice their concern and began instructing her to simply rest by the waterside instead of traversing the fields. It saddened her but eventually, she relented. Taking a seat by the bank, letting her feet dip into the crisp, murky waters. As a couple Greys stood next to her, their feeders inserted, she rubbed the rotund gut and began to wonder what they would look like. She had avoided asking for some reason but was now far more curious since she could feel their birth date approaching fast. 

"What will these children look like?" She asked finally. Her voice cracking only a little through the pleasure.

"Not children," One of the Greys replied. "Child. Inside you the eggs are becoming one being."

"One? That must be...ahh...a big offspring then huh?"

"Yes. It is big."

"Is it...Aaa...like the...ahhh...brown worm?"

"It doesn't look like the brown worm, but the birth may be just as hard, however, unlike the worm, this child is malible. This will make the birth a little easier on you."

That wasn't something she wanted to hear. This thing wasn't inside her uterus, it was literally in her stomach. It would have to travel along her intestines to come out. But, like before she was sure her body had made the necessary alterations to accommodate it and simply gave a nod. "Aaaaaalright then," she responded rubbing her paunch. "I'll be ready for thaaaaat."

"Good job mother. You make us all very happy," the other Grey exclaimed.

"You're my offspring...ah...," she replied. "I really try...ah...but...one more thing I do want to ask you about the birth....mmph"

"Yes mother what is it?"

"How will it feed?" 

"It will attach itself to the milk duct between your legs. It will stay that way for an extensive amount of time. So, unfortunately, you have to spend that time in the water mother."

She looked down at the blackened liquid. "In the water?"

"Yes, the offspring can't survive out of it. It will dry up and die."

"Oh no! We can't let that happen. Alright, in the water then...but...ahhh...will you hold me the...ahhhhh....entire time?" 

"Of course mother, why wouldn't we?"

"I just thought that...ahh...maybe you wanted...ah...some time for yourselves."

A pair of soft hands suddenly lay atop her head gently. They lightly patted her as they spoke in unison. "We exist because of you mother."

She smiled thinking to herself that the moments of Trial that they had put her through were finally over. She hated doing it alone, it was a lot scarier that way. Especially when she wasn't entirely sure what to expect from it all. It was nice knowing she wouldn't be alone for the most part in this.

"Is the old one going to see this birth?" She asked suddenly. "He was always present for the first births when I first started out but now it feels like he's always gone."

"Father is a very busy divinity," came the reply. "He is connected through us. So in a sense, he is here."

The goddess wondered what exactly the god could actually be doing out there for so long, but didn't think it a polite question to be asking. Deity have their own plans, and it wasn't her place to hone in on that. Her place was here, giving birth and sustaining their offspring, not questioning where her lord was or did. Giving a sigh of acceptance she lifted her breasts for them and squeezed lightly, forcing more of the nutritious milk to their feeders that began to move more rapidly.

Suddenly, a strong pressure mounted in the pit of her gut. It made the goddess flinch then place a hand on her stomach. She could feel what was inside moving about, and far more quickly and smoothly than she would have presumed. All at once, before she could say anything, the Greys had her lowered into the water, her legs hoisted high in the most familiar of poses. Their feeders still sunk deep into her breasts, keeping the whole situation still clinging to some bit of pleasure. It was startling in all that it was. So quickly had she been maneuvered, that hardly a word could have been uttered before she was securely in place for this child's arrival. Something that in itself seemed to be moving along rapidly as the pressure very promptly made its way downward with seeming ease.

Now she understood exactly what the Grey meant by its words earlier. Its body was mailable and easily slipped along her intestines but the sheer size, while manageable, still came with a hefty dose of discomfort. Her body was hardly given a chance to push before it had begun forcing its way through, making her muscles contract painfully. It almost felt like someone was pulling it from her body instead of allowing it a natural course. This was why the Greys had moved so hastily. That reasoning didn't have to be explained now so instead on focusing on making a coherent question she could focus on getting this thing out of her.

She breathed deeply trying to manage an appropriate time to push, but the thing slid along her so effortlessly, making it damn near impossible to judge correctly. It felt as if it all was happening so involuntarily so that even if she had clenched in an attempt to keep the thing still it would have slipped easily by without being deterred in the slightest. The thick pressure moving along her began to build and accumulate downwards as the thing continued its trek. Finally coming to stop just short of her swollen opening. 

Amari continued to breathe deeply, waiting for the thing to slip out of her, but nothing happened. It was as if it was taking a break to decide what it wanted to do.

"You have to push mother," came the monotoned instructions, and the goddess wasted no time complying with that statement. Her body clenching around the offspring trying desperately to push it free but to no avail. She clenched again, trying to push harder but the thing didn't budge.

"Nothings happening," she confessed in a wine. "It's not moving at all."

"It's being stubborn," one of the Greys chimed in. "It's nice and warm inside of mother. It doesn't want to leave."

"Wh...What do we do?" She shot back fearfully.

"We'll have to pull it out or it will crawl back up inside your stomach."

Amari gave an apprehensive nod remembering when they had to do that with one of their own the day they had first come here. So she knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Continuing to clench in an attempt to keep the creature in place, she watched as one of the Greys slowly entered the water. It moved in front of her and ducked down below the surface, pressing its fingers against her hole, as if asking her to unclench. 

She did so, and as soon as the Grey had sunk its fingers in the offspring turned tail and started to make the journey back from whence it came. Immediately, as if linked telepathically, the Greys tentacles tightened around her legs and hips just as the other delved its arm in deep and sudden, eliciting a loud bellow from its mother's throat. All at once, she could feel the entire pressure inside of her, sinking in deep as the Grey took hold of the child and in one swift movement, with as much speed as it had gone in, yanked its arm back. Violently pulling itself and the new arrival free of her womb.

Amri's hips shook and quaked in the aftershock. The pain had been intense but so had the orgasm that had torn through her at the same time. Giving a mild whimper she glanced down as the Grey's head emerged from the water with a hefty, squiggly red thing in it's clutched. It resembled a large squid at best, although it's entire cone-like head was lined in many blinking black orbs, and only three massive tentacula paraded around wildly at its bottom. From the center arose a purple phallus-shaped construction that wiggled in her direction as if it were searching for her. The goddess knew without explanation that it was a feeding tube and amidst her quivering form gave a nod to the Grey as it lowered the child back into the water. The tendril was bigger than the brown worms, and as such, she was undoubtedly nervous about what was going to happen but, like always she accepted it readily and prepared her mind for the impact. 

The Grey helped to position the youngster around its mother. Two, of the tentacula curving around her waist and thighs, while the third found its way back into her rectum, securing it into place. It's protruding feeder, slid in surprisingly slowly shortly after, feeling around tentatively for its mother's urethra opening. When it found the sight, it heaved it in eagerly making the girl cry out and her hips lurch with a sharp hiss of shock. Unlike the others, it did not suck and remain relatively still. Instead, it began to thrust and wiggle like the Greys and Darkers. It caused her to convey her discomfort with small hisses of pain whenever it would delve back inside. 

"It is in place now and must remain so mother," the Grey in the water explained and moved to pull itself back on land. "It will need to feed like that continuously for a while." Amari could once again only nod and accept it as the child delved deeper into the milk bladder causing another small cry. 

Through the sharp pain, she was gaining a mound of pleasure and, like always, she found herself enjoying the feeling and wanting more. It was true they had trained her body to become so lustful at the feeling of pain, but that was because she was going through a lot and so very often. Now that her milk bladders had developed there were so many things that seemed to need their use. The sensation of either hole being squeezed into was absolutely maddening, to say the least. However, it was normally her breasts that got the most attention. So when something needed her urethra she was typically a little more nervous at the initial insertion. Commonly it would feel a slight harness at entry, depending on who was feeding. The Greys were the easiest to become accustomed to and also the most frequent. The Darkers only seemed to want to use her breasts, and judging from how big they swelled up, perhaps it was a good thing.

Suddenly, the tendril in her rectum began to squirm and curl, sending the young woman's nerves even further into rapture as it moved. She gave a loud groan and a small gasp as her hips rocked lightly. "It's moving inside my backside," she confessed aloud and the Greys only nodded.

"Bear with it mother," they said. "It's trying to secure itself more."

"If you relax more it won't move around as much," Came a familiar deep tone, and right away Amari knew it was the Darker.

"That's easier said then done," she confessed and blushed with embarrassment. 

"They are right mother," A Grey tolled in. "If you keep clenching and moving it will make things more difficult."

Amari tried her hardest to keep from moving around but the pleasure building up inside her forced her hand. As time wore on she would cum half a dozen times until she was a quivering mess of moans and grunts. The Greys said no more to her and when they were done feeding they withdrew their feeding tendrils but only one remained at her side. The other had left almost as quickly as it had become full, as did the Darker, leaving the single Grey with its duty of holding her, but it didn't seem to mind.

As her hips jerked and quivered with each thrust, the goddess found another mounting orgasm drifting through her making her cry out yet again. However, in this one, she found that it wasn't forced to endure as the others had. It was allowed to drowned away as the offspring released her, withdrawing its feeder and loosening its grip. Sending Amari to gasp in much-needed relief as she was pulled from the water diligently.

"Such a hungry baby," She proclaimed as she snuggled down into the mass of Tendrils that surrounded her.

"They like to cause trouble," the Grey replied. "You won't have to birth them often. So you needn't worry too much." Amari smiled and easily drifted off for some much-needed rest.

When she awoke, the goddess insisted on going for another walk. She had been longing to see the flowers again since she had been forced to take refuge by the bank for such a long time, and instead of arguing the Greys agreed rather quickly and the young woman took that as a good cue that she was out of any sort of harm or danger. They even began letting her stroll largely by herself which gave her a nice peace of mind. Thus she found herself doing it more often. 

However, as she took her stroll now, she came across something quite remarkable. A large orange bulb stuck several inches out of the ground. It was so top-heavy it had fallen to its side in a mass of brightly colored vines that came together at its base. It was much more unique than every other sort of vegetation, that the young mother had to get a closer look at it. Slowly she knelt down beside it and reached out a hand to gently lay on top of the swollen bud. 

All it once, she found herself upside down in the air. Vines twirled tightly around her ankles and wrists, as another tide itself around her head silencing her screams. Amari struggled in its grasp but as she was suspended her strength was diminished considerably and she could only hang there as her legs were forced wide, as the once emaciated bulb arose and slowly opened to reveal a large maw. Its so-called petals were thick and fleshy like gums, and it donned the same coloration as its outside. Within its center, there was an empty corpulent orifice that opened and closed hungrily.

She tried to scream again and flail but the hostile plant held her fast. It's vines tightening as it gave a soft wine, coming in close to her exposed sex. As the pitiful girl watched, a long proboscis unfurled from its pulsating cleft and sunk down in between her folds. It felt around for a moment, coming into contact with her cervix before continuing its journey and probing the tendril deep into her womb. Again she tried to cry out as tears fell from her eyes. That was a sacred place for her god alone. Nobody else should have gone there. 

She continued to watch in mounting horror as a large lump began to move through the proboscis and down into her. She wiggled as much as possible trying desperately to free herself before whatever that was could work its way in, only to give another muffled scream as she felt it squeeze inside. As another lump began to take the same course, a thick black tentacle wrapped itself around the monstrous flower and yanked it backward, pulling the tendril free before another of the lump could be placed inside. All at once, there was a loud screech as the vines unfurled and she found herself flat on her back upon the ground once more.

Wasting no time she rolled over, and climbed to her feet, fully intent on making a run for it but chanced to glance back at the plant and stopped. There it hung, withering and trembling in the clutches of the Darker. Its brow furrowed lightly in anger as it yanked the stem from the ground exposing a series of spider-like roots. In one swift motion, its tentacles came up around the struggling vegetation and enclosed it from view before squeezing it tightly. A loud crunch echoed through the air as it's broken body slumped lifelessly on the ground.

Amari felt her tears begin to flow even more as she suddenly ran to it, her arms wrapping around its middle as the accumulation of everything that had just happened reached its peak and she began to sob. The Darker's arms went around her in return and it held her close in an attempt to soothe its distraught mother.

"It's dead now mother," It said calmly. "It won't hurt you now." Its voice, while still largely monotoned, held a slight influx of personality, but she wasn't going to address that here. Instead, she had a much more important problem at hand.

"It put something inside me," She cried out. "Oh god it violated me and put something into my womb. I tried to stop it I really did but..."

"I was to late then mother," came the somber reply. "It put a seed in you, a seed that will sprout and slowly consume your body."

Amari brought her hands up to cup over her mouth in horror. "Wh...What?" She questioned shakily.

"I'll have to remove it quickly," He replied wrapping the tentacles around her and pulling her close. They quickly laid her back and hoisted her hips in the air, pulling her legs back and out. "I have to reach in and extract it."

At that moment a group of Greys had come upon them and looked over the situation at hand. Like many times before they seemed to piece everything together telepathically and immediately moved to assist them. Their tendrils circling around her, sliding beneath her, and making her as comfortable as possible for what had to be done. Two of them slid a tendril into her moist folds and drew them open achingly wide, to expose her cervix clearly. 

"Hang on now mother," one of them said as the Darker lowered its hand into her. 

One finger slowly inserted into her cervix was easy, but the tip of that single digit was quickly followed by several more fingers, working open the tight orifice with painful ease. The goddess gasped at first then let a cry slowly draw from her mouth as the hand slid into her, forcing apart her tender walls. Her scream grew in crescendo as more entered her, her hips struggling to move, but once again held fast. 

"Almost there," The Darker assured her as her uterus opening closed around its wrist. 

She could feel its hand inside of her now, moving about as it searched for the seed. After a few seconds, she felt it clench tightly, then begin to pull. The pain only grew as the fist was slowly pulled free, and Amari cried out as it withdrew. Her body cumming heavily within the agonizing affair.

The Darker didn't even waste time crushing the seed in its grasp before the goddess was released and set back up to a more comfortable position. Her body trembled and shook and she found herself hunkering down within the mass of tendrils around her for comfort.

"What was that plant?" She asked shakily. "I thought none of your father's creations would hurt me."

"They won't," A grey replied. "that thing wasn't fathers creation."

"What?!?" 

"It is true," The Darker interrupted. "Nothing father creates will seek to destroy you like that. This thing is of another design. Another diety that is threatening to take over fathers world." 

"Wh...what's going to happen? What can we do to help?" she asked desperately.

"We keep you safe," the Darker replied. "As long as you are here to breed with father then all will be well. This place will not yield itself to another as long as the holy mother is here. That plant was simply an infestation. A trap sent to find you nothing more."

Amari found herself shaking then. She really wasn't safe here anymore.

"You can easily identify what is not fathers," Another Grey spoke up. "It's colors are not of father. You can see it with that."

"Alright," the goddess said trying to calm herself down. "I know how to identify them now, but is there a way to set up our own traps or something?" 

"No traps," came the Darkers reply as it lifted her into its arms. "We must move to somewhere new. Find a new home to make offspring."

Amari nodded and leaned against it, she had no means to argue this one. Going somewhere else where the enemy couldn't find her was an ideal plan. One that made the most sense to her now. "Then lets get started," she ordered.

It didn't take long to regather all the Greys, and Darkers. They seemed to know what was up without saying anything outwardly and had accumulated together as Amari and her protectors arrived. Soon they were traversing their way along the shoreline. Apprehensive about straying too far from it as many of the future offspring would need it to survive. Nothing was taken with them, as the weather never changed so they didn't need things for shelter, and Amari didn't eat or drink anything anymore. Her system would still digest the seed of each Grey that spilled its seed into her stomach, storing the nutrients for whatever offspring had to reside there for further gestation. And of course, the Greys and the Darkers fed on her. So there really wasn't any need to gather anything to take. In fact, the only thing actually being carried was the goddess herself.

The Darker that had come to her rescue hadn't dared to set her down, despite her encouragement. It seemed more protective now, on high alert, and unwilling to let her leave its grasp. A part of her, honestly, didn't mind too much, since being carried would allow the soreness in her body a chance to reseed. So, she lay against it, taking the time to grab a small nap for an hour or so as they walked. When she finally did wake up, the area around them was vastly different. She didn't recognize the fields around, nor the horizon. Giving a good indication that they had already traveled a great distance away, and were still walking.

"Would you want to rest a bit?" She asked curiously.

"We are fine mother," Came a Grey's response. "Not to worry. We have lots of energy. We can continue for a long time yet."

Thoughts of them feeding suddenly flooded into her mind. They do spend a lot of time locked into feeding, she thought. "Alright then. But if you do get tired at all we can stop, okay?"

"Okay mother."

Things went quiet again as they continued their trek. The scenery changing very little with their journey now, making the whole ordeal quite boring, to say the least. Amari found herself humming some old songs from her childhood several times, but neither the Greys nor the Darkers made any move to say a word about it, so she determined they must not have minded all too much. Needless to say, she would have given anything for a phone at that moment. Just so she could have at least something to do. There was simply a whole lot of nothing at the moment and it was driving her crazy.

Eventually, they did have to stop, and finally, she was sat down on the ground. However, the goddess didn't get a chance to walk around like she had planned as the Greys all converged around her. "Mother we need to be fed now. Our journey requires nurishment."

The girl nodded to them, sure that this was going to take a long while. There were easily 50 Grey's alone and they ate a lot. The Darkers however, didn't step forward and instead announced they were fine for some time yet. They never ate very much, to begin with, indicating to the goddess that they were probably a lot stronger than their siblings. They did change thanks to a large amount of time away from her after all. Giving a sigh, she sat down before them as several of them came forward. They ultimately decided to feed in swarms of thirteen, five in each breast and three between her legs. The last group however would only number to eleven and thus be far easier to take. each of the Greys seemed to understand the tole this would be taking on her and thus each entered her slowly, giving their mother a chance to adjust accordingly. Once one swarm was finished, which was roughly all around the same time, another moved in to take their place. Their entrance was a little more unrelenting, however. Being that she was already stretched to accommodate them.

The whole experience would leave her body writhing once again from the stacked orgasms it suffered and in turn, the Darker would lift her into its arms to carry like before. Also, like before the trek was quite a boring one, and the goddess took to napping a bit to pass the time. Something that didn't really bother any of them. However, their journey would once again be brought to a halt when the Darkers had to finally feed.

Unlike the Greys, however, The darker that carried her wouldn't allow any more than one of its kind per breast, nor would it allow them to put on in her urethra. Something that Amari was extremely thankful for. Even so, because of this declaration, the feeding process was extremely slow. When things did finally finish up, it had felt like an hour had passed by. Unlike the relentless walking though, this activity did seem to occupy her mind a bit more. So much so that when they did return to their journey she immediately found herself wishing they were still hungry.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the darker carrying her spoke up. It's tone holding a seriousness that was lacking in the others. "Amari," it had said sending her to immediately snap to attention. "When were make it to our new home, father will be there with...some new creatures."

"New creatures?" She asked curiously. "Did he make something without me?"

"Not at all. These creatures belong to a different God. An old one like father."

Amari swallowed hard. "The god that made the flower that attacked me?"

"Yes...and he has just blessed me with new instructions. The creatures there are diplomats of sorts. They are present to oversee a peace treaty between father and the other god."

"Is he ending the battle before it gets out of hand then?" She inquired excitedly. However, the Grim response made her smile fade instantly.

"Yes," The Darker one told her. "Father can beat him if they war, but this new world would get caught in the crossfire. It would be damaged and father doesn't want all that hard work to go to waste...so they made a deal." It paused as if hesitating. "In return for peace, the other god has selected a respected warrior from its army. A child birthed from its own holy mother. This warrior will have the right to breed with you, and bear an offspring."

"What?!" She replied shakily. "I have to...with something other then..."

"Do understand mother," A grey interrupted. "It will be a sign of peace. A symbol of alignment between the two great deities. Father would choose another if he could but, that decision can't be made. You are the holy mother of this place. Thus that burden is yours. It isn't something any of us want for you, but we have no choice."

Amari sighed and ultimately agreed. "If that is what my lord requires of me, then that is what I shall do." She said the words strongly, charged with determination, but that was only to mask the fear that was clinging to her heart.


	9. New Challenges

When she finally awoke once more, Amari upheld a whole new homestead. It was by the shore of the black sea of course but with an expansive field of the glowing white ivy and pastel-colored flowers all around it. There was hardly any powdered sand visible in this area, making the goddess smile happily. Unfortunately, her happiness would be cut short when the great old god and several new figures came into view.  
Three were small, about knee height to her, and resembled something akin to goblins. These creatures had no hair and only a single eye in the middle of their wide foreheads. The other figure was a tall and muscular form. A powerful one that made her audibly gulp. It was reminiscent of a centaur from Greek mythos. A tall, and sturdy human-like form atop a muscular six-legged beast. Like the goblin things, it to had only a single eye, as well as a blanket of tiny spikes covering its cranium, and a mysterious symbol inscribed on its chest.

Amari leaned in closer to the Darker that held her, and she felt its grip tighten. She could tell it was on edge. In fact, all the Greys and Darkers seemed to be on edge in the presents of these new faces. It was painfully clear that none of them were going to be very welcoming on their own. It was only by the will of the great old one that they did not attack them on the spot.

Suddenly, the Great God let out a low rumble, and the Darker slowly put Amari down. "He says to go to them," It stated directly and Amari nodded to it then looked up at the god she had dedicated herself to. 

"With this act we will make peace?" She asked humbly and the god replied in a soft reverberation. No doubt its attempt at offering her kind words of support. And even though she didn't know exactly what it was trying to say she knew what it was meaning and smiled, then bowed in respect before finally turning to the strangers.

The goddess stepped forward to them with her head held high and stopped just a few feet away. "I am here," she declared. 

The goblins laughed wildly in reply and came at her. Seizing her arms and yanking her down to the ground violently. Amari gave a small cry, looking up at them with anger filled eyes, but said nothing. There was no sound nor advancement from her side, telling her that she was indeed on her own for now. Thus, she had no choice but to comply with them and their foul behavior and bear with it. If she showed any sign of restraint that would reflect on her god, and that was something that she would not permit herself to do.

The goddess pulled herself up into a sitting position just as the goblin creatures took out some orange powder and blew it upon the ground around her. All at once, firey colored vines shot out of the dark purple soil. They hovered for a moment above her before coiling around and hoisting her into the air, twisting the girl into position. Her haunches were raised up high, legs bent forward and wide to present her sex in all its glory. The rest of her body hovered inches from the ground making her just below eye level of the goblins that stood around her cackling. They giggled and pointed, whispering to one another as the loud thundering hoofs of the so-called warrior stepped over her.

His form was large and intimidating, completely coving her. As it approached she had seen a rather large phallus dangling between its back legs. It was a ridged hefty thing, as thick as a grown man's arm and just as long. The head wasn't bulbous or tapered. No, it was round and flat at the top, with a ring of profound lumps encircling it. Altogether a dreadful thing in her eyes. She was sure its entrance wouldn't be an easy one, nor would its whole process of mating in general. As the creature pulled itself into position, Amari felt herself shaking with fear. The long meaty member, lightly tapping against her rump as the creature rocked itself forward slightly. As the member rose, one of the Goblins assisted it in aiming straight for her opening before the beastly thing was plunged deep inside.

The goddess gave a shrill yelp as her walls were forced apart, the substantial shaft sinking into her leaving a visible belly lump. Her nerves surged with a burning ache and her body desperately tried to clench around the intruder and adjust itself properly, but the beast began thrusting before that was possible. It gave painfully firm advances, pulling almost all the way out before sinking in again with harsh force. Amari's entire body exploded in agony, and tears fell from her eyes as she was left to wail beneath the large beast. The vines holding her, bending slightly with the sheer force of each stringent push.

The Goblins mocked her. Laughing and dancing about as their warrior worked is primal magick. Its relentless surge, unyielding. They got in close to smack her face and nip at her. The spat on her and pinched her, called her names, and cackled wildly, praising her pain and taunting her sorrows. Still, no help came, and the woman knew that whatever happened at this time was permitted as per the agreement. Nothing could be done about it and that thought made her feel all the more alone. She would be completely left to their discretion. Able to do what they willed. Amari continued to say nothing. She would not beg for relief, nor mercy. She had resigned herself to taking everything they had to offer no matter how much it hurt. She would not break.

Suddenly, the creature above her thrust forward. It pushed hard but didn't pull out. Instead, it sunk in further, and further. Its wide tip slowly working open her cervix before driving itself into her womb with painful velocity. The goddess cry was immense, as her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth fell agape as the storm of thrusts began again. The spectacle eliciting another loud laugh from the Goblin party followed by a fury of clapping.

If she hadn't been a goddess Amari was sure she would have been split open and bleed to death. At once she felt sorry for the holy mother that was forced to bear such beastly offspring. They were so uncaring and unfeeling towards her pain. Even the creature above her gave a huge, bellowing laugh as her muscles desperately clenched around the massive phallus. He retaliated by pushing in even more harshly, before finally exploding with seed. The hot, sticky substance poured out in a massive quantity, expanding her belly.

Amari hung there, quivering and shaking in a tortuously throbbing orgasm. Relief overtaking her just a bit as the realization set in that it was finally over...but wait? The creature hadn't pulled out yet. The girl's hips shifted lightly and she gave a pained hiss as her nerves begged her not to move. Again a chorus of laughter rang out around her as the goblins mocked. 

"Silly goddess," One of them cackled. "It's locked in place. You can't go anywhere." They all laughed again coming around to poke at her full belly.

She winced once more as one of them nipped at her nipple. It delightedly laughed at her and began suckling, pushing its thick slimy tongue inside of her breast and into her milk gland. Another followed suit soon after. 

They disgusted her. She would never have fed them if it weren't for this treaty. Just the feeling of them on her made her ripe with anger. However, like before, she heard no form of protest from her own brood, and thus that meant it was allowed to happen. As long as she was connected to this creature she was theirs to toy with. It made her heart throb and finally, she decided to glance over at those that had arrived with her. They all stood there, watching somberly. An air of restlessness about them.

"Stupid goddess," The other goblin snapped. "They can't help you now. They can only watch as our warrior has its way with you. That's apart of the deal." He snickered down at her as tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

The time that passed was agonizing. She hung there, belly distended and heavy with the massive phallus pushed tightly in her womb. The Goblins had fallen asleep after they had fed so, at least she was free from the constant ridicule. Just as she had finally resided to get some sleep herself, she felt the hefty creature begin to thrust again. Her body jolted with the heavy push and once more found herself howling in excruciating ecstasy as it power drove its massive member into her with an eager pace. Thrusting intensely against the sides of her womb. 

Once more, she couldn't form any sort of words as this beast filled her. Each thrust tormenting her insides with acute precision as it pressed over and over into the deepest part of her. Violating that special place she had given to her god. Her body vibrated and her muscles tensed as her orgasm presented itself, yet the centaur-like creature pressed on. Its impetus celerity unyielding as it rammed into her over and over again until it issued another final thrust. Its semen collecting in another massive load. But again, it didn't pull out, and a few minutes later the goddess found herself incoherent with rapture once more. It was all so much more than she could bear. If she had been a normal human, it most assuredly would have ripped her apart with such force. However, since she was a goddess her body endured it, making accommodations for the monstrous amount of seed easily. As it stood her belly looked like it would be accommodating triplets, and Amari found herself praying that that was all she had to go through.

As it unleashed another wave, the phallus began to pull back. Painstakingly working itself free of her womb, but not of her sex. Its head remained pressed firmly against her cervix as something hard and firm worked its way down the thing's cumbersome phallus. It pressed into the orifice, causing another cry to permeate the air around them as the object lodged itself comfortably in place, blocking the entrance to her womb and ensuring the collection of seed remained within her. Then the hefty beast pulled out. Its member heaving back downwards against its own legs as it backed away.

All at once, the vines that held her uncurled and Amari found herself hitting the ground with a small thunk. The goblins started to laugh again but then gave a squeal of fear, darting behind the centaur-like creature as The Darker approached them. Its eyes held a deadly gaze, one laced with malice and animosity as it quickly encircled the goddess protectively within its tendrils and pulled her close. 

"The deed is finished," It declared with a growl. "Return to your god for the gestation. You can come back for the offspring when its born."

The centaur-like being gave a hearty laugh and returned the bravado with some of its own. Giving several deep stops from its large hooves. "Don't make me laugh," it warned. "You're not a warrior yet. Your command is ludicrous."

Amari had scooted in close to the darker and entangled her arms around the tendrils hugging them tightly. Upon hearing the words she shifted and looked up at the Darker. Warrior? Could that be the reason this Darker was becoming so much more, different, than the others?

"Leave," The Darker commanded again. "We are finished here." With that, it turned to leave, holding the goddess tightly as it did so. 

Timbering laughter rang out behind them, but none of the offspring nor the god made any attempt to address it. Instead, they turned their backs, making their way further down the large body of murky water. Only stopping when the strangers were out of sight. All at once, the Greys came at her, nuzzling and petting her with great affection, making the goddess sigh pleasantly and even outreach to pat or hug them in return.

"You did wonderfully mother," one of them crooned. "You accepted the warrior easily and didn't let it break you."

"That sent a strong message in fathers honor," another chimed in. "It gave us the upper hand."

"I'm glad I could help," she returned in a somber tone. "It felt very wrong though, allowing someone else to be in there."

The god gave a rumble in response to her, and the Darker quickly translated. "Father says that it was necessary, but your compliance shows you are worthy of being his goddess. He says he will bring rewards for you."

"I dedicated myself to you," she replied with a smile. "I am happy to carry out my god's will. Whatever that may be."

Another rumble sounded followed by another translation. "He says, that is why you are rewarded." With that, the deity once more began to float away, leaving its goddess to again wonder about its journeys away from them.

As time would pass the young woman would find herself cared for in the most upstanding way. The Greys and Darker seemed far more attentive to her now, and Amari suspected it was because this offspring was one they knew nothing about. Thus they were unsure of exactly how things would need to be handled. Unfortunately, their worries would become all the more realized when a goblin turned up at their camp, ensuring them that it was sent to assist in the goddess's gestation and birth periods. The darker that scarcely left her side now, glowered at the thing like it was some sort of vermin, but didn't dismiss it. Instead, both creatures entered an understanding with one another. Neither wanted to have to be in the presence of each other any longer, but also didn't want the centaur warrior to have to return for another mating. So, they accepted one another under that pretense alone and begrudgingly began to work in tandem. 

Amari was informed that the creature's offspring were born like tiny versions of their father. They came in a small litter and would take several earth months to completely form. Once they were born, however, the goblin would take them back home to their world, and their goddess would attend to them and the rest of their life cycle without any further interference from the offspring's birth mother or her people. Amari would never be able to see them again. At first, the thought almost seemed sad, but due to their reason for existence, she quickly and easily accepted the fact. Still, that didn't stop her from lovingly rubbing her belly and speaking to them. Something she often did with her offspring.

The goblin was puzzled by this and watched her curiously whenever she took to doing it. It seemed fascinated by the willingness to mother and the gentleness that this goddess reacted with. It was only then, did she learn the ways of the Goblin's world. A primal and fierce place. A dimly lit world of orange and red, that their goddess was not permitted to traverse. She remained tucked away in a sanctum of stone overrun by the bright orange vines used to bind her. She was nothing but a tool. Made to mate, again and again, at the will of their god and the vicious warrior. Her body was used and abused, her spirit broken completely, and her mind completely tarnished. She was never seen acting sweetly or loving to the children she bore. She gave birth, fed them, and that was it.

It was explained that the poor woman had been an unwilling sacrifice of another cult, that was ripe with misogyny. For whatever reason, their god saw need to accept her and she was forcibly taken into their world. The thought made the gentle goddess very angry. She had grown to love and admire her god. That was why she had dedicated her life to it so willingly. Now she could honestly say that he was something that she adored with her very being. Everything she did, was for this deity and in return, she was blessed with a wonderful life. While supremely unconventional by earth standards, Amari was very happy here in this place and satisfied with the choices she had made, but the story made her wonder. Would this offspring inside of her grow to have the same abusive nature as the others from its father's home? 

As she pondered this the goblin shook her from her thoughts with a crewed plea. "You can't expect me to stay here and nurse your health if I am hungry can you?" It asked with a cackle and immediately the Darker's tentacles shot in front of it, blocking its view of the goddess in one swift motion, but the goblin persisted. "If I'm hungry I won't be able to care for her," it repeated. "My kind goes savage. We tear and devour everything in sight, I don't think you want that now do you?"

Its taunt forced the Darker to yield and it lowered its tendrils begrudgingly. "Fine," it said firmly. "But feed quickly. You're not permitted to touch our mother for very long."

"Oh yes," the goblin gabbled as it ran over to the unfortunate woman and latched itself rather violently onto her, prompting a small squeal. That of course was met with a firm lash right across the goblins back by a thick tentacle and a warning glare from the steadfast Darker. The small trouble maker recoiled and softened itself a bit before once again beginning to feed, this time much more attentively.

Its session didn't last very long and was soon chased away by the Greys that extended their own feeders into her, something that Amari gladly allowed them to do, and soon found herself moaning lightly. As they fed, one of the Grey released its own lengthy phallus and probed her backside lightly. The goddess instinctively shifted herself, raising her hips so that it could slide inside easily, and work its way through her system into her stomach.

The goblin watched, hungrily, its own tiny phallus standing erect as it watched needfully. Amari could tell it wanted to join in but wouldn't. Her Greys and Darkers would never have that. So instead, she decided to enjoy a bit of teasing and began to urge the Greys to do more. They responded quickly to her commands. Eagerly allowing more feeders to sink into her breasts, and another phallus to work its way into her anus. She took it all in with heavy groans. Her hips rocking against them, welcoming their gestures lustfully. 

As they filled her, the darker came forward, its feeder standing at the ready, and Amari bit her lip in anticipation. But instead of sinking into a breast, it moved the tendril between her legs and into her urethra. Something that it had always prohibited the other darker's from doing. Yet now, here it was, surging deep inside of her milk bladder, and wiggling about with such force, that her hips began to quiver. "AHhhh...oh my...." she called out as the Darker's gaze fell upon her. Its eyes ignited with lust.

Slowly it raised its own phallus, one a great deal thicker than the Greys, and lowered it to her back entrance. The two that were busy inside of her, stopped undulating and spread themselves apart, opening their mother wider so their sibling could slide inside. As the hefty thing forced itself past the other two, Amari found herself giving a substantial outcry as it snaked its way through her, migrating to her stomach like the others. In these travels, it was blissfully tender, sending tremors of ridged pleasure through the expecting mother as all three of the phallic appendages began to move in unison. 

Her mind began to race, and her words failed her as she writhed beneath them. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, giving them more allowance to continue. As the pleasure built, the goddess hardly remembered the goblin's presence at all, crying out to her offspring's advances shamefully. Her body accepted them and begged for more, something the Goblin wasn't used to seeing. Its goddess accepted the breeding but never seemed to show as much joy or need as Amari did. In fact, she didn't show much of anything. Subsequently an emotionless husk of a being, the woman only laid there, her body accepting whatever was put into it and birthing whatever it needed to. By all accounts, their goddess was a shell of what had initially made her human. So to see so much feeling emanating from her right now was quite entertaining, and cause the creature to crawl brazenly closer. 

As her body, convulsed, and an orgasm presented itself, Amari sounded her ecstasy in a turbulent wail of pleasure. The Grey's that withdrew from her were quickly replaced by more and the Darker that had lodged its tendril into her urethra found it beginning to swell. As its mother road out her orgasm, it slowly pulled the bulb free, sending her hips surging upwards in a quick spurt of raw bliss. The phallus in the back pushed in deeper as in acknowledgment, driving her to hips to buck up higher in gratitude. 

The goblin licked his lips, as he made his way in, his needful prick dripping anxiously. Unfortunately, The Grey's were quick to respond and encircled it with their tentacles, yanking it away from the feeding frenzy. The creature gave an annoyed growl and wriggled in their grasp, but gave it up when their force was tightened. "You guys are no fun," It complained, but wasn't met with any sort of verbal retort like it expected. Instead, they simply tossed it haphazardly away like a piece of garbage before returning to their mother's side.

She was incoherent at this point. Laced with another heavy orgasm as the tendrils surged into her. Her head had fallen back and her eyes rolled in their sockets as the nerves in her body shook violently in pleasure until the phallus, all exploded within her. They withdrew slowly one by one leaving the woman a twitching mess as she came down from her high. The Grey's each removed their feeders as well and wrapped her comfortably in their tentacles. Several bent down to nuzzle her and stroke her hair, while others purred softly in her ear. They remained this way for some time and the expecting mother quickly fell asleep wrapped in their embrace.

When she awoke, she found that the Greys had dispersed and were combing the area around the new home. No doubt getting the lay of the land and developing some sort of understanding with it. She smiled and rose to a sitting position as she gave a yawn and stretched her arms. 

"Did you sleep well?" Came a soft tone and the holy mother looked to see the Darker resting beside her. Its tentacles wrapped around her diligently. 

"Oh," she replied in mild surprise. 'Yes, I did very much so. I needed that after that busy romp."

"Romp?" questioned the Darker with a tilt of his head. "You mean what you did top feed and sustain us?"

Amari giggled lightly. "Yes that," she responded happily. "Romp is just a fun way to say it."

"Interesting," it answered in a voice just outside of the typical mono-toned style. "Your fun words are...nice."

The goddess giggled again. "You've been changing a lot since you became a Darker," she said absentmindedly, then quickly caught herself. "Not that it's a bad thing, just something I've noticed."

The darker's gaze softened and it gave a small nod. "Yes, I've been changing," It admitted. "That's because I am becoming a warrior."

"The other...um...beast called you that as well."

"That's because I am. Although more time is needed for the complete transformation. When it's done though I will be as you are and death won't be able to touch me."

Amari's eyes brightened and she hugged The darker suddenly. "That's great news,' she cheered. "So you will stay with me always?"

"I will not die," It repeated. "But there may come a time that my duty takes me away from you briefly."

"Oh...well...what exactly is your duty as a warrior?" She requested somberly.

"To protect the holy mother of course," came the remark. "But more than that. I will represent father and handle his affairs should the need arise. I will speak on his behalf if the need presents itself." 

"You'll be like his right hand man!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"I suppose if you want to call it that we can," it stated softly, and let a hand rest on her head affectionately. "I will also take up some of fathers duties here while he's away. I will ensure that the drones...err...Greys are maintained in numbers."

"Drones?" Now it was her turn to cock her head in confusion, but after a few moments in silent thought, it all began to make sense. Their monotoned voices, their hivemind-like exhibitions, their inexplicable ability to know what one another or she wants to say or need to do without words. It all made perfect sense. However, one bit suddenly dipped its toes into the pool of her thoughts and brought a new query into light. "Wait," She said suddenly. "You said maintain their numbers?"

"Yes, I did say that, " it replied, but turned its face away. Almost as if it was being bashful. "I will be permitted to mate with you and sire more if needed. Those abilities will develop within me once the nectar's completely transformed me into a warrior."

A sudden blush crept over her own cheeks and she quickly tried to change the subject. "Wh...when did you drink this nectar?"

"When I left to scout the land as father ordered. Before I became what you call a Darker. I was given what your kind would refer to as the warrior's nectar. It changes my body rather slowly, not like what the Holy nectar did for you, which was a lot quicker."

"Oh...so um...it wasn't painful for you was it?"

"No of course not. Father poured it into my mouth."

"Oh that's a relief," She sighed. "For me it was..."

"I remember," came the sudden interruption, and all at once a new set of thoughts formed within the goddess.

All her Greys looked exactly alike, and many more had been born since she came to the Great Old One's domain. It was almost as if she had forgotten that some of them existed on earth with her for a time. These contemplations made her feel a little foolish and she slowly worked her eyes back up to face him.

"Sorry," she said softly. "It's hard to tell you all apart when you were Greys. I don't know which of you was birthed when."

"It's okay Amari," It soothed and pet her head again. "We understand. Your mind isn't linked like ours is. Mine too is slowly breaking away from theirs. While I will always retain the ability to converse with them, we will no longer share the same thought and as such I will further develop a mind more like yours. Full of my own thoughts and emotions."

That truth made her happy. Having a being to talk to and converse with that responded back with sentiment would make all the difference in the world. While she adored her Grey's and the other Darkers there was something about having a hive mind that restricted one's personality, and thus her ability to connect with them on certain levels. Having this warrior, to understand emotions with would be great. However, there was one last thing now that was nagging at her. "Um...can I ask you then...what number are you?"

"Number? I'm afraid I don't understand your words." It replied, once again confused.

"Oh uh...when were you born from me?" She corrected.

The darker looked down at her as its lips slowly curved into a soft and gentle grin. "I was your first," It replied.


	10. An Unwanted Change

As the pregnancy wore on, the goddess found herself getting more and more uncomfortable. The children within her belly would turn and move themselves quite often. So much so that Amari hardly found time to sleep anymore. The consistent rolling and tumbling of the unborn offspring kept her in constant discomfort, enticing the Grey's and the warrior to provoke her into a steady routine of massage and exercise. Helping her to walk a good distance alongside the water's edge and then rest while they worked out the soreness in her back, shoulders, and feet. It was pleasant despite the pregnancy's troubling afflictions and Amari found herself delving into the merriments quite readily.

The goblin tried multiple times to accompany them on the trek, but a stern growl from the Dark warrior quickly let it know where its place was. In fact, the goblin wasn't allowed anywhere near the expecting mother unless it was absolutely necessary. The goddess had actually started to feel a little sorry for it at one point but decided it best to let her offspring make the judgment call regarding the creature. After all, they knew more about this world and how everything was supposed to work than she did. And besides, she didn't want to offend her god or her children in any way. The goblin would return home eventually, and then it could once again do all the annoying things that its kind do over there, giving worship to a cruel and lackluster sort of deity.

Speaking of deity, Amari found that she had seen very little of her divinity this entire length of her pregnancy and chalked it up to possibly being uncomfortable about the fact that his holy mother was fruitful with another god's offspring. She couldn't blame him in the very least and resided herself to simply focusing on maintaining the bundles throughout the gestation period for the allotted time. Only then could she refocus herself on her goddesshood. The Grey's and the warrior seemed to understand this quite well but made no mention by word of mouth about it. Still, Amari seemed to sense what they felt and wondered if their uncommenting behavior on the whole subject was because she actually did understand or if it was a command from the great old one himself. She didn't know the answer but didn't feel it quite necessary to enquire such a query either. Instead, she lived with the old adage of having faith, which she had learned so long ago back in her childhood during Sunday school.

Now, as she sat upon a tentacular mass, a Grey massaging her shoulders lightly, she thought of how lucky she was in comparison to the other goddess. The poor girl that that was forced into her ordeal, instead of coming to it through dedication and trust. It didn't feel quite fair, but deep inside she knew there was nothing to be done about it. In the midsts of all things they, even as goddesses, were such a small part. If something happened, she knew the deity would eventually find another to take her place. In fact, she theorized that perhaps some had come even before her. That passed on for various reasons. To be honest the thought kind of scared her a bit, wondering if she too would one day have to be replaced.

The thought must have been read easily by the Grey that had been attending her because it leaned forward and nuzzled her lightly. "You worry over nothing mother," it said in its naturally monotoned voice. "Father has searched and searched throughout all of time to find the right holy mother. Not many came before you. Those that did, chose to betray their purpose. It is their own fault they are gone."

"Betray?" Came the somber question in return. "They're traiters?"

"Yes," the grey replied, its fingers working around some of the muscle knots. "They did not want to give birth to their offspring because they were not human. Yet they still craved the powers of the goddess and that was all. What they did not understand was that the powers of the goddess are there so that she may give life to this world. Without that purpose, the goddess's power becomes null and will fade away. Thus they aged and died like normal humans."

"Oh," the expecting mother contemplated aloud. "So if I stop breeding with your father...then I'll..."

"Oh, mother you seem to have misunderstood something again," interrupted the Grey. "Only if your heart turned away from that purpose would such a thing happen. The other goddesses opened their legs, but they begged not to have to. They showed annoyance and restriction against the idea of birthing their offspring. To them, deep in their hearts, they were not holy mothers. True holy mothers feel happiness in creating life for father. They accept his seed because it makes their hearts overjoyed to do so. That is why you will always remain a goddess. So you needn't worry about not being with us. Father will do everything he can to sustain our home and keep it happy."

The words almost made her tear up, but then suddenly another thought occurred to her. "So that other goddess then...the one that belongs to the diety I am having these offspring for? If what you said is true that means that she will inevidably die?"

"Unfortunately so," came the reply. "Very rarely is a true holy mother found. Father was very lucky, to have been granted such an offering, even if it was done through selfish intent."

"I guess that is something good that came out of that cults actions isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly the goblin came scrambling through the flowers towards them. Its breath was heavy like it had just run a mile without stopping. No doubt because of its short legs. The goddess couldn't help but giggle a little and the Goblin sneered at her in response before finally speaking. "The Warrior of my God is here to retrieve you holy mother."

"Retrieve me?" She asked somewhat hardened. "Why does he need to retireve me? I am not his."

"The offspring should be born any time now," the Goblin urged. "We must take you to our home to give birth." It paused but upon seeing the goddesses distraught face quickly added, "Some of your subjects and warrior will be going with you as well. So you won't be alone. It's the protocall you know?"

Giving a sigh, Amari stood, holding her belly in her hands. "Very well, I suppose it's unavoidable then."

The Goblin lead the trail back as Amari and the Grey made it back to the initial camp, where the centaur-like warrior from before awaited them. Not far away was a small group of Grey's and of course her warrior. His mark had only begun to appear so it was very light and hardly visible at all. But the emotion that hung so clearly on his face now made it hard to ignore. Even his personality had begun to develop in such a way that Amari began associating him as a him and no longer an It. Of course, he didn't seem to mind at all and actually appeared quite happy with the association. It only further separated him from the others, making him feel more special. Something the Grey's and other Darker's in their hive mind mentality could never hope to fully understand.

Upon seeing her he quickly took hold of her body with his tendrils and pulled her in close, his gaze drifting defensively towards the smirking centaur. "You need not be afraid," He said boldly. Fear will only make your birth more difficult. We will be here through the entire process, but we can't help you, just like before when you received their seed." His eyes turned back to her, softening as he cupped her cheek with a gentle hand. "However, if they do anything unpermitted I promise you we will step in. As will their god. A deal, made between deity must be honored."

Amari took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," she replied. "I will always trust you. Father chose you as the warrior, and I don't believe he makes those sorts of mistakes."

Not much more was exchanged aside from some final instructions. Once more, they would be going through a portal, and once more the goddess would have to keep her eyes shut as they did so. The warrior was allowed to hold onto her but as soon as they stepped through he was to give her up to the centaur, something that he grubbled about but didn't dismiss.

Amari held onto him tightly, shielding her eyes as a small chill ran through her as they passed through the gateway. Then, once she felt a small tap she turned to face this new world, and what a sight it was. Almost like a jungle, it seemed. Filled with numerous vines of red, yellow, and orange contorting out of the rust-colored earth, to reach high above their heads in twisted grandeur. Touching the pink sky somewhat tenderly. At their base were what seemed like strands of fine grass, scarlet in color with the softness of a feather in their texture. They seemed to shine like fire with the great, luminous orb hovering high above, pulling this world into a brightly lit composition.

The goddess had to shield her eyes momentarily as they adjusted to this new-found brightness, but once they had a firm hand grabbed hold of her and hoisted her upwards, setting her atop the centaurs back in a side-saddle fashion. It made her jump and give a squeak of surprise, but she quickly relaxed as his booming voice echoed surprisingly softly in her ear.

"Relax and hold on tightly. If you panic you can fall."

Amari nodded and curled her fingers in the long main that traversed down his back. They started to move almost instantly, making their way through the familiar foliage as other goblins, and alien creatures scurried about, making all sorts of calls and cries as welcome. Her warrior and the five Greys that had come with them followed silently. They were here merely as precautions and would not seemingly interfere otherwise. They hardly even made eye contact at this point, staring past them to the destination ahead or at the ground to watch where their tendrils fell.

Suddenly the expecting mother felt a sharp kick and she hunched over slightly in discomfort. Right away the goblin nursemaid that had been aiding her before hopped carelessly on top of the centaur beside her. Its voice was surprisingly gentle, not mocking the way the others were. "It is a sign your time is getting close," It had said happily. "Your offspring should be born on schedule."

"Schedule?" Amari asked slightly confused. "You lot have a schedule made for me?"

"Of course goddess," it replied. "We have been eagerly awaiting their arrival. These offspring are to be very special to us. They are a sign of the peace made between our gods." 

The expecting mother rubbed the belly lightly. "Then I expect you to take good care of them," she said a little sternly.

"Don't think we will harm them just because they came from you girl," the centaur boomed. "They still belong to our deity you know."

At that moment a crudely built stone building came into view. It was shaped like something a child would build with its blocks. Three large rocks sat next to one another in a sort of half-box shape, while another much more flat one lay atop them like a roof. There was no door, nor any windows. Just an entire missing wall revealing a thorough view of the inside.

The centaur stopped and the Greys were allowed to help her dismount before she was taken into the small rugged structure and lay down on her back. "This is the birthing hut," the goblin exclaimed. "We bring the goddess her when its time to..."

"You don't have to explain every detail," the warrior scolded. "It's not like she's going to be staying here. Just get her tied up already."

The goblin cowered at the reprimand and nodded hastily before giving a whistle, and before the goddess could make inquisition on what had just taken place, two bright yellow vines with red leaves sprang forth, wrapping around her ankles, tugging them broadly apart. 

The holy mother cupped her belly as she felt a deep tension mounting within. Her body jolting as a sharp pain traversed through her loins, as a stark orangish liquid spilled out of her. All at once, her breath quickened, and her muscles trembled in searing agony. It was unlike anything she had felt yet. The pain of birth wasn't something she was a stranger to. In the discomfort, her body still relished it. Mounting in a painfilled orgasm whenever she expelled the eggs or the offspring, but not now. Her body seemed to treat these children like something unwanted, and the goddess didn't need to question this notion in the slightest. Somehow by instinct, she knew it was because of her connection to the great old one. In drinking its nectar, her body became applicable with its breeding cycles only. Thus, her form was now trying desperately to accommodate something that it felt didn't belong there.

As the goblin moved back next to her shoulders, it lay a gentle hand upon her forehead as she gave a cry, her body struggling to push, but unable to. "You will do well to try and relax yourself," It cautioned quietly into her ear. "The birth of another God's offspring is going to take assistance. Your body can not properly adjust to the birth of these children." Amari could only nod as another intense amount of pain stung her nerves.

As she lay before the entourage she could hear a high screech in the distance. It started off soft but steadily grew louder until a colossus winged creature came into view. It was as big as her deity, resembling a mismatch of parts from a bird and a spider. Carrying several heads, each with multitudes of eyes all looking in a single direction. Its legs resembled that of the spider most of all. Long, segmented, hairy things that jutted out from all directions, numbering well into the '20s or even '30s. The goddess knew immediately that this was their deity. This beastly thing, that had come to watch the birth of its children. It shrieked and squawked loudly at her, causing the centaur to chuckle brazenly. It was as if they were mocking her.

Amari felt a kind stroke of her hair from the goblin next to her. The gesture was comforting and welcomed. It allowed her to refocus her attention on the task at hand. Birthing these babies efficiently and quickly. Only then could she return to the safety of her own world. 

Giving another cry as the pain intensified, the woman found her muscles compressing despairingly, but it was no use. There was no movement from the offspring within her. In the past when the birthing process was difficult and assistance had been needed, her body, while still trying to expel the offspring, was still in a state where it welcomed such things. It wasn't like now. The pain within her was telling her that foreign matter of some state was there where it shouldn't be, and all at once, she knew exactly what she felt the others around her already did. This wasn't a birth it was an expulsion. Something the body did to make itself well again, like puking.

Another shrill whistle of the goblin next to her made her jump slightly and all at once several more vines of the same yellow hue sprang forth from the crimson earth. They twisted and twirled about one another before descending between her spread legs, and into her cervix. They curled around the muscles stretching them wide, causing the struggling mother to give another outcry as a third vine emerged. This one, however, was a great deal thicker than the others, sporting a generous bulb on its tip. The end of which expanded and then reclosed itself like a mouth. 

"It's going to remove your offspring," The Goblin whispered. "Try to relax yourself the best you can Goddess." 

Amari took a breath as the bulb eased in through her stretched entrance with little problem. Then the pain came as it engulfed one of the offspring, swelling to a much larger degree and pulling itself free. The goddess gave another cry as the action took place, her hips rising from the ground slightly as the heavy bulb slide through with a small pop. She breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed just a bit, and glimpsed the globe opening and allowing an animal, about the size of a small rabbit, to slide out into the arms of a waiting goblin. It hastily carried away the wet babe not even giving the mother more than a few seconds to glimpse her young. 

Amari was beside herself and would have had a few words about that if the bulb hadn't so swiftly re-entered her. The goddesses hips once again lifting as another infant was enveloped by the plant and pulled free from her womb. The process was painfully quick, a lot quicker than she had expected it to be. This plant hardly gave her a chance to have a proper breath and brace herself for what needed to be done. In all honesty, if it weren't for the goblin's continued reassurance she probably would have broken down as one after another, the babies were pulled from her. They numbered six in total. Each one small, wet, and resembling the warrior that had so cruelly bred her. 

Once the final one had at last been carried off, the warrior stomped its heavy hoof and declared in a loud, booming voice, "Our treaty of peace is complete! Our God shall no longer war against you. Take your goddess and go now."

With that the vines untwirled themselves, allowing the exhausted women's quivering legs to fall upon the ground in a sturdy thunk. Her body seemed completely out of it, unable to move properly as the soreness enveloped her. It was only when her warrior hoisted her up into his arms that she felt secure again, and quickly lay against him hiding her face from view as a chorus of mocking laughter and cheers rang out behind them. Like before, no words were exchanged as they made their way back through the portal. It hurt a little though not to bid a farewell to the goblin that had been her nursemaid. Surprisingly it had been the one thing that had kept her grounded during the whole process, but the goddess figured that the least association she made with the people of this world the better in her deity's eyes. Thus she kept herself silent.

Once safely back through the portal, the debilitated woman opened her eyes to recognize her familiar world and gave a pleasant sigh. Her aching body finally relaxing completely as she was carried to the water's edge. The warrior's tentacles enveloped her gently and lowered her in. "This will help," he had said and gave her a pleasant smile that only served to calm her further. "It will ease the strain they put upon you and help to fix the damage that was done."

Amari laid back against him, slowly slipping into a well-deserved nap as the water did its work. Frequently she was lowered into it now. Each time feeling the urge to give in to sleep, only awakening once she had been hoisted out again. It was explained to her that it was her body's way of saving its own energy so that the healing process could operate more efficiently. Of course, she expected this stance without hesitation, and after about fifteen dips or so, each lasting roughly 30 minutes each, with at least several hours in between, the goddess found herself without pain, fit enough to walk around on her own. 

Shortly after that, the Greys had begun to feed again and Amari found herself once more enthralled by their attention. She moaned lightly, arched her chest, and even squeezed her breasts for them. Their feeding tendrils squirmed lively inside of her, bringing the pleasure around to a head, causing her hips to buck lightly, her sweet juices oozing from her in blissful ecstasy. It was a welcomed sensation after the torture she had endured and the goddess allowed herself to become lost in this well-earned reward. One thing they could not do for her, however, was satiate her growing need to fill her womb. She remembered the warrior had said he could under certain circumstances but she was unsure if those conditions were all in place for such a frolic. Lustfully she looked over at him as if seeking approval but he was far off in the distance indicated to the frustrated woman that it wasn't yet time for that.

Even still, Amari knew she could at least get something down there between her legs, even if it wasn't a thick, probing phallus. Widening her legs she ran a hand down to spread her folds apart tantalizingly. "More can feed here," she coaxed and gave a shrill moan as two more feeders delved down into her urethra with voracious speed causing her to cry out, and toss her head back against them. Her body riving in bliss as it reached climax once more. Like always, they would continue on without stopping, giving their mother no immediate reprieve as their feeding tendrils wriggled around within her, one replacing another when their hunger became satiated. She moaned loudly with each and every movement until the last of them had finally retracted, leaving her reverberating on the ground. It was a great feeling and she relished it. It became something so frequent and so looked forward to nowadays. 

"Mother enjoys feeding us," One of the Greys exclaimed as it helped to set her back up. 

"Of course," She replied. "You're my offspring, shouldn't I enjoy it?"

"It makes us happy mother. We are glad you enjoy your time with us."

"Being the goddess that gives you life and sustains you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always do my best for my offspring."

"That is why father chose you."

"Speaking of your father, where is he? I haven't seen him since I was...empregnated." She said the last word with a hint of disdain.

"Father is taking care of his own important obligations," They answered. "He will be back at a later time. Please be patient mother."

Amari nodded and smiled, indicating that she understood and rested herself back against the mass of tendrils working to support her frame. It was unfortunate but understandable, and the goddess could do nothing but accept it in the end, even though she was really looking forward to being able to breed for her God once more. It was a deeply rooted need now, something that her body rightly accepted as a natural part of its existence.

Like always, the Grey's seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "Do not worry mother," they said in unison. "You will give birth to many more offspring in due time. Father hasn't forgotten about you. You just have to be patient."

Suddenly a loud splash made the goddess jump as a large creature barreled into the shoreline. It was about the size of a horse more or less and shaped something like a dolphin may be, at least from the neck down. Its upper half resembled something like a large worm. Complete with the small suckermouth that opened and closed at her eagerly. The goddess stared at it in confusion unable to place when exactly she gave birth to such a thing. Perhaps this was another creature from yet another deity sending things into their midsts?

"Do not worry mother," A Grey stated. "It is the final form of life for the worms that dwell in the waters. It has found us again."

"Oh!" She said feeling a strong sense of motherly affection towards the thing and moved closer to it. "Is it hurt?"

"Indeed," Came the reply. "It looks much weaker than it should be. It's searching for food."

"Then I should..."

"No mother," came the hasty reply. "There's nothing you can do for it now. It no longer drinks your milk. It needs the flesh of another creature now."

Amari looked astonished at his words, but in retrospect, it did make sense. She had given birth to many children that now dwelt within those dark waters and none of them returned to feed like the Greys. So in hindsight, the whole business of the food chain would have naturally come into play here. Still, hearing it said so brazenly made her a little sad, and the energy that connected her as a mother to them would, unfortunately, take some more convincing. 

"So, do I just ignore it then?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes mother," came the emotionless reply. "There is nothing you can do for it now. It will have to hunt on its own."

She gave an affirming nod and turned away from the thing. It hurt, but she knew, in the long run, it was the best thing to do. If nature was going to exist in balance then she couldn't look after each and every one of them when they had to fight to survive. They had to learn and grow strong now. Just like a mother bird pushing her chicks out of the nest, so should she as a mother and as the goddess of this world. She would have to be strong in this decision. 

The Greys lead her away, further into the field of flowers so that they could barely hear the frantic splashes as the worm through itself a fit before finally swimming away in frustration. It hung a heavy sorrow upon the goddess but she kept reassuring herself it was right and eventually, she came to terms with it, focusing instead on the flowers around her.

Then, after some time had passed, and most of the Greys had departed, one of the last that remained, spoke up. "Mother," It said quietly. "Father is granting a special gift to some of his followers back on earth, and He wants you to give it to them."

Amari raised her brow in mild confusion. "What can I do?" She questioned. "I just...give birth."

"Exactly," The Grey replied. "Father wants you to bear a holy child for his loyal disciples. This child will blend into the human world with ease but retain its connection with father through its mind. Together they will expand fathers message and reach a greater following."

Another birth from yet another creature, not the God. Like before she felt uneasy about it but, was happy to do as the Great Old One had planned. She had vowed to serve him no matter what, and she wasn't going to stop now. Giving a nod she smiled self assuringly. "Alright. I shall gladly uphold his commands," she returned kindly.

"In two days' time, father will return," Another Grey continued. "He will be bringing with him a high priest. He has drunk a special nectar and will be allowed to breed with you. Then he will return back to your world. Then, after the gestation period, you and a select few of us will attend a sacred ceremony back in your home world for the birth."

"Like before?" she asked calmly. "I alow them to enter me then leave my child with them?"

"Yes mother. That is correct."

She gave a sigh, a little hurt by the thought but smiled nonetheless and nodded. "I understand."

"Do not worry mother," Came another's voice. "Father is very pleased with your service to him. That's why he trusts you with such important tasks."

"I know," she admitted. "I just miss bearing HIS offspring is all. It feels like its been forever."

The Greys reached out to pat her lightly. "We know mother," they said in unison. "That is why you are the goddess. You're connected to father. You wish to create for him. This is what the others did not have."

The words made her feel a lot better, bringing in a certain warmth to the situation as a whole. It left her feeling much more optimistic. Her life, her goddesshood belonged to the great old one. He was using her to populate this world, and now to make peace between other worlds. All of it was a blessing and she would definitely treat it as such from here on out. Still, she couldn't change that want for her god. That, need to be filled by him once more. It was maddening to say the very least and Amari found herself making a silent wish for this next task to be over and done with quickly so that things could go back to how they were before.


End file.
